Ironic Love?
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Grimmjow is in love with Ulquiorra. Simple as that. However Ulquiorra doesnt want Grimmjow to get involved with him. Because if he does then he's going to end up like the rest of the ones he loved. A twisted past, a twisted love, a twisted end.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with another mind-blowing story…..hopefully you guys will find it mind-blowing. But anyways as I said on DA this story will be different from most of my others, so be prepared to be shocked.**

Grimmjow was the most arrogant, idiotic, and self-centered fool he'd ever met. He hated the guy with a passion. Ulquiorra Schiffer sat in his desk behind the blue-haired idiot, he was talking about. He was very surprised that an idiot like him even made it to the eleventh grade. Ulquiorra sighed before looking over to the window where the leafless trees were.

It was pretty nice outside for the middle of November. He couldn't wait until winter break so he wouldn't have to come to school. Honestly he thought it was a waste of time to be there, I mean half the stuff there going over he already knows. His train of thought was stopped when a paper was thrown his face.

"Here ya go", the taunting voice said as he turned around back in his chair, a smile on his smug face.

Everybody was now laughing along with Grimmjow, I just sighed. It was like this every day, Grimmjow would do something to embarrass Ulquiorra and all his little groupies would start laughing with him. Ulquiorra leaned over and picked the paper up off the floor. He couldn't stand Grimmjow; he hated him so much that it hurt. He looked back over at the open window, a soft breeze fluttering his dark hair. –If he could he would jump out that open window just to get away from Grimmjow….just to get away from everything-

Grimmjow turned back around in his seat a smile on his face. He loved messing with Ulquiorra for the fun of it. He liked seeing the others mad face, the way his bottom lip sticks out slightly, and the way his emerald eyes narrowed in disgust. He peeked behind his shoulder to look at Ulquiorra; he was staring out the window, the wind blowing his hair back. It was a real beautiful sight in his mind, however it was ruined when he turned back to give Grimmjow a nasty look. Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra hated him, but it was kind of ironic because he loved him.

**Yah short and sweet beginning I guess you can say, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you don't know who or what Ggio looks like here ya go .com/wiki/Ggio_Vega**

The bell finally rung and it was time for lunch, and boy was Grimmjow relieved. He hated school, it's one thing that he had to sit still for eight hours, and then listen to teachers talk all day. Im telling ya one day school is going to end up killing people.

"Yo King",

Grimmjow grabbed his lunch from his locker and looked over to see Nnoitra and Ichigo sauntering over with goofy smiles on their faces. Grimmjow sighed as a scowl formed on his face; he hated hearing them call him king; even worse when they call him the Panther King. He wondered where that nickname came from anyway.

"Stop calling me that berry", Grimmjow growled as they made their way to the roof. He looked over to see Ichigo open his mouth to say something but then he was grabbed from behind.

"Ichi are ya bein' bad?" Shiro purred in the other's ear. Grimmjow smirked before opening the door, and heading outside and walking over to the corner where Nnoitra followed and with the twins bickering close by.

Grimmjow sat down in his favorite spot and took out his lunch, he sighed in content at the peacefulness. However it was rudely interrupted when Nnoitra sat down next to him a sly smirk on his face.

"What?" Grimmjow asked as he took a bite out his sandwich.

"You ain't foolin' anybody ya know", Nnoitra leered. Grimmjow looked over confused as hell, what the fuck was he talking about.

"Don't give him that dumbass look", Ichigo put in as he sat down in front of Grimmjow. Said teen raised his eyebrows thoroughly confused.

"God yer slow", Shiro said, "Are you gonna ask him er what?" he added. Grimmjow's mouth made an "o", and then he looked away a scowl presented on his face.

"Are you kidding Ulquiorra hates my guts", Grimmjow growled, "There now way he would even if I asked nicely", he added.

"Tch I told ya from the beginning yer barking up the wrong tree", Shiro said. Grimmjow just muttered something under his breath before leaning back against the wall.

"Don't get your hopes up, you never know he might come around", Ichigo said hopefully.

The rest of lunch was spent quietly for once, the reason because Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to mess around like they usually do. It wasn't like him to fall so hard for somebody, especially someone like Ulquiorra; the silent, shy, quiet type. But he was just so….so different from everybody else. Tch there is now way he would ever to get a chance with him. All he ever does is torture the poor kid, but it was all for good reason, all he wanted to do is get the others attention.

God this sucks he thought.

-**Ulquiorra- **

Ulquiorra was on the other side of the roof eating quietly, he could tell that there were other people up there, but he didn't know who. As he said before it was pretty nice outside so his school jacket lay on the ground next to him.

~Ulquiorra~ came Ggio cocky voice. Ulquiorra mentally kicked himself for helping this kid find his classroom in the beginning of the year, now he thought that they were the best of friends. Ulquiorra looked up to see him smiling down at him, his small braid hanging over his shoulder.

"Hmm watcha doing?" he asked him as he sat down in front of Ulquiorra who sighed again for the second time that day.

"Ggio why do you always pester him?" Telsa said as he walked over a scowl on his face. Ggio let his head fall back to look at Telsa a goofy grin on his face.

"Because I know it irritates him", he said cheerfully. Telsa only shook his head in disapproval before sitting down next to him.

"I really wish school was over already", Telsa muttered as he looked down at his lunch. Ggio smiled wickedly at this.

"Hnn Telsa's got a date er something", he drawled. Ulquiorra looked over to see Telsa's face a bright red; it amazed him at how flustered this kid could get.

"W…..Well something l…like that", Telsa stuttered his face turning more red than before. Ggio only laughed before turning his attention towards Ulquiorra who was quietly drinking a can of soda.

"What about you?" he questioned. Ulquiorra turned over to his overexcited friend and sighed, he asks this question almost every Friday.

"Nothing", Ulquiorra answered boringly, Ggio pouted. "You never do anything on the weekends huh, you should hang out with me…or do you got a date to?" he asked a smirk on his face. Ulquiorra nearly choked on the soda he was drinking…dating yah right, Ggio knows good and well that he doesn't date anybody and yet he's brings the subject up almost every day.

"Not likely", Ulquiorra muttered under his breath, "Nobody interest's me anyway", he added. But Ggio only smiled before waving a finger in Ulquiorra's face.

"What about Grimmjow ne….he's pretty hot don'cha think?" Ggio mused. Telsa jabbed him in the ribs, he should know better than to mention Grimmjow around Ulquiorra. Because once Ulquiorra gets into one of his "hating fits" it's pretty hard for them to make him stop.

"Tch, like I would ever go so low to go out with a piece of trash like him I mean honestly", Ulquiorra started not speaking to anyone in particular. Ggio was highly amused at the ranting that was going on in front of him, to see the usually quiet Ulquiorra going on about Grimmjow and how much he hated him.

"You know one day he's going to kick your ass for toying with him", Telsa said as he stared over to the laughing Ggio.

"Yah that will be the day", he mused as he watched Ulquiorra mumbled to himself.

**-Grimmjow-**

The group was just heading back downstairs from the roof back to the classroom; the bell was going to ring in a couple of more minutes. Grimmjow watched the rest of them walk towards the door while he stayed back saying that he'll be there in a couple of more minutes. He didn't know why but he felt kind of stupid acting the way he does towards Ulquiorra just to get his attention. I mean there both men right? So he should just face like a man and tell him…..just tell him his true feelings.

Grimmjow got up a plan reeling in his mind, thinking the best way to go about this situation at hand. However he stopped when he heard someone yelling, being curious as a cat Grimmjow looked around the corner to see Ulquiorra and his friends. He listened carefully and after a minute he realized that he was talking about him.

"He's nothing but trash in my mind"…..

"Nothing but a nuisance"…..

"Like I'd ever go out with him"….

Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra hated him, but he didn't know that it was so strong. I mean it's kind of hard to believe but Ulquiorra didn't always hate him. They used to talk back in middle school a lot actually, but then something happened and it must have been terrible because Ulquiorra stopped talking to him or anybody at that matter.

Turning his back with a sigh he walked back over to the door and headed downstairs. He needed to figure out what the hell happened back then, and why he hated him so much.

"God this seriously sucks", he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

-**Ulquiorra-**

It was after the school and Ulquiorra was currently walking with Telsa and Ggio to his house. He didn't know why those two insisted that they come over to his on Friday's; it became an every week thing now. However Ulquiorra guessed there was no harm done in it, he kind of liked have someone to actually to talk to. He didn't have many friends when he was little…actually he _did_ talk to that ungrateful idiot Grimmjow in middle school. But that stopped when he realized something, and that something was something he shouldn't feel because if he did than that would only mean trouble for the other. Because if A-

"Ulquiorra watcha thinkin' about ne?" Ggio asked as he walked backwards staring at Ulquiorra with a wide smile on his face.

"It's nothing", Ulquiorra said quietly he really needed to stop spacing off like that. He looked back up to Ggio.

"You should really pay attention to where you're walking", Telsa said looking up from the book he was reading in his hands.

"Hmmm why's that?" Ggio asked he turned around suddenly and he ran right into a brick wall…..well it felt like a brick wall.

"Oi the fuck is wrong with you?"

Ulquiorra sighed for the millionth time today could his day get any worse. He watched as Grimmjow turned around he glared down at Ggio who retreated behind Telsa with a squeak. Grimmjow's icy blue eyes went to Telsa and then to Ulquiorra who stood there unfazed by the situation.

"Well what do we have here?" he drawled out as he licked his lips, making Ulquiorra's skin crawl.

"Grimmjow come on we don't have to for this", Ichigo said irritated, "Last time we were late that old man docked our pay", Shiro put in before Ichigo could answer who gave him glare.

"Aww you guys never wanna have fun", Grimmjow whined as he looked at Ulquiorra again.

"Trash", Ulquiorra muttered before starting forward, but Grimmjow grabbed his arm; Ulquiorra reacted quickly his body turned sharply and somehow Grimmjow was against the fence with his arm held behind his back by Ulquiorra.

"Don't touch me again", Ulquiorra seethed an awkward silence fell over everybody, but it was broken by Nnoitra who was getting pissed off at tension in the air.

"Telsa come on let's start our date a little early hmm", Nnoitra said as he wrapped his arm around the blonds shoulder and leading them away from the group.

Ulquiorra let Grimmjow go and started to walk forward again with Ggio following close behind. Ulquiorra didn't have time for their foolishness especially with Grimmjow there.

"Who woulda thought that Telsa and Nnoitra would be going on ne?" Ggio said a smile on his face. Ulquiorra thought about that to it was a weird match indeed; he'd always thought that Telsa was straight but apparently not.

"Yes indeed", Ulquiorra answered.

-**Grimmjow-**

That little fucker Grimmjow thought to himself, he always gotta take things so seriously. He flexed his wrist were Ulquiorra held it against his back, he was strong Grimmjow will admit that. He was snapped out his thought when he was shoved in the shoulder.

"Hmm Grimmjow just got his ass beaten", Shiro mused as smirk formed on his face. Grimmjow growled and smacked him upside the head.

"I didn't get my ass beaten", he said as they started to walk toward the convenient store.

"Oh really then wha-"Shut the hell up Shiro", Grimmjow growled. Shiro instantly shut his mouth at the tone of Grimmjow's voice.

Grimmjow didn't know why but the way Ulquiorra looked at him made him feel like shit. It was only when he teased the other did he see that hatred and disgust in those emerald eyes, it made him feel sad that Ulquiorra felt that way towards him. He really didn't understand why Ulquiorra hated him, what happened that caused this change of attitude.

"Grimmjow….you should really stop doing that", Ichigo said as he fell into step with the other. Grimmjow looked over to the berry with a glare.

"Wadda ya mean?" he asked.

"You should stop teasing him like that, you should try and get to know him better", Ichigo offered.

"Do you know what you're asking me to do?" Grimmjow questioned

"He's askin ya to stop actin' like a dick head and be nice", Shiro said before Ichigo could open his mouth.

I don't think I can do that", Grimmjow grumbled as he thought about the idea of being nice to Ulquiorra like he used to back in middle school.

"Well yer not gonna get any ass if you keep actin like the way ya are", Shiro said as he walked inside the store.

Grimmjow just grumbled before following the two inside, he nearly ducked in time to see a box flying his way.

"You're late"!

-**Ulquiorra—**

Ulquiorra finally made to his house and as he unlocked the door he realized that Ggio was still behind him.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Ulquiorra questioned the other who looked up from his phone.

"Funny how you ask that, my sister just texted me telling me I have to come home", Ggio said with a sullen look on his face. Ulquiorra couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face; it was ironic at how Ggio and his sister were in love. Ulquiorra found it funny at how love could be right there in your own family, however it was weird at how his parents couldn't care less.

"Ehh but that's all the way across town", Ggio complained into the phone. Ulquiorra could hear Sui Feng's voice from the phone; she was always the loud one.

"Tch alright alright I get it", Ggio muttered as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "The things I do for love ne", Ggio said with a smile.

"I'll see ya later Ulquiorra, maybe we could hang out later", he called out as went back down the stairs.

With that Ulquiorra opened the door and walked inside but as soon as he closed the door he fell against it, sliding down slowly. His head was started to hurt and he just wanted to go to sleep but his mind wouldn't be quiet; so many questions with no answers, so many things he wanted to do, to ask.

Why couldn't he have a lover?

Why can't he be happy for once in his life?

Why was the world so damn cruel?

All these questions he hated this, not getting what he wanted. It's not like he was asking for a million dollars, all he wanted was happiness, love; was that so hard to ask for.

-**Grimmjow—**

Grimmjow said by to the twins as they passed their house he smiled to himself when he heard there father praise them for being strong while the two just kicked him in the face. He wondered what his father was like; his mother always said that he was his spitting image. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his house, wondering if his mom would be there or not.

Grimmjow's mind wandered towards Ulquiorra for the millionth time today, the words that Ichigo said to him replayed in his mind. What would happened if Grimmjow just tried being nice again; would Ulquiorra stop hating him, will he acknowledge him more, better yet would he fall in love with him.

He rounded the corner and looked over across the street to see Ulquiorra's house. He contemplated on if he should go over there to talk or to go home. He chose the latter; he was pretty sure that if he did go over there that he would be interrupting a dinner with his family or something. Grimmjow tore his gaze form Ulquiorra's house and trudged his way towards home.

**Well here is the 3****rd**** chapter, nothing much going on….yet**

**Review! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh jeez thanks for all the favoring, so very thankful; Im an honored to be your favorite author. Oh and another thing for all the people who favored the story I appreciate it and all but I would love it if you reviewed I mean the choice is like right there next to fav. Story, so please Review =}**

Ulquiorra knew that it was Saturday morning but what he didn't understand is that why he was lying by the front door instead of his nice warm bed. He sluggishly got up from where he was lying and headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and he quickly looked away not wanting to see the bags under his eyes or his pink-tinged face. As he walked into the shower he could already tell that he was sick, it was pretty much his fault anyway for sleeping on the cold floor. When he was done he got dressed and walked into the kitchen, he instantly went to the cabinet where he kept his hot chocolate.

"Nothing like hot chocolate to cure a cold", he said to himself as he grabbed the bag but when he did he sneezed, dropping the bag on the ground. He looked down at the mess of brown powder all over the floor, great he thought…..just great; that was his last bag to. Grumbling to himself he grabbed his wallet and put his shoes on and headed outside to the store. He didn't realize how early it was until he saw the sun just peaking over the horizon, it was very cold outside but Ulquiorra didn't mind…..he never minded the cold he was used to feeling of it by now.

"Empty…..everything feels so empty", he whispered as he walked along the sidewalk staring up at the sky.

~Feeling' lonely ne Ulqi-Chan~

Ulquiorra whirled around a little too fast he had to wait till his vision cleared to get a look at a person he knew too well.

"Gin….what do you want?" Ulquiorra asked not too nicely. Gin put a hand over his heart feigning a hurtful look.

"Hmm don't be like that Ulqi-Chan I only came here to give you a message from someone important", Gin said as he took a step forward. Ulquiorra took a step; he didn't realize Gin was backing him up into a corner until his back hit the same face he slammed into Grimmjow the day before.

"Now listen here and listen well", Gin stated seriously his red eyes boring into Ulquiorra are who was feeling very claustrophobic.

"Aizen is getting impatient Ulquiorra; he wants you back in his possession", he said. This made Ulquiorra mad as hell, he'd already told Aizen years ago that he wasn't going back, that he messed up his life to much.

"You can tell Aizen to fuck off", Ulquiorra hissed as he ducked under Gin's arms and ran the rest of the way to the little convenient. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath there was no way in hell was he to go back to Aizen for what he did. He is the whole reason he couldn't love anybody the way he wanted to. And for Gin to come all the way here and tell him that Aizen wants him back by his side, well he must of slipped and fell on his head if he thinks that he would go back to the person who caused his so much pain. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud, abrasive voice coming from beside him; he looked up to see Grimmjow.

"The hell you doing out here?" he asked Ulquiorra who just stood there trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see a blurry Grimmjow, his fever must have spiked or something because the next thing he knows he's falling; however the other caught him in his strong arms.

-**Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow really didn't feel like going to work so early in the morning, it was 8:30 right now and he was just sitting there on his stool his chin in the palm of his hands. God this really sucks he thought to himself he looked over to the front of the store and saw someone that made his heart skip a beat. Ulquiorra himself was standing…..well he wouldn't call it standing his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.

Grimmjow noticed that his face was very red; either that was from the running he was doing or he was sick. He got off his stool and headed over to the front door, opening it he turned to look at the pale beauty.

"The hell are you doing out here?" Grimmjow asked a little curious why Ulquiorra would be out there in the cold this early on a Saturday morning. He watched as Ulquiorra lifted his gaze to him then he started to fall, reacting quickly he caught him in his arms. Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra and he could obviously tell that Ulquiorra was sick, his face was so red and was he shaking? Okay one thing is for sure he needed to get Ulquiorra out of the cold before his fever worsens. Lucky for them the store had a break room in the back with a couch. He set Ulquiorra down and put a cold rag on his forehead; guess this is a good time to start being "nice" Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow sat there on a nearby chair and watched Ulquiorra sleep, yah it sounds a little creepish but he wanted to watch. Ulquiorra looked so peaceful and cute when he slept; a hand over his chest, his shiny black hair splayed over the pillow, his perfect lips parted as his breaths start to quicken…wait a minute. Grimmjow watched as the other turned on his side making the rag fall off his head, he heard him gasp. He wondered if Ulquiorra was having nightmare or something.

-**Ulquiorra—**

_Ulquiorra opened his eyes he was staring up at the sky he could hear the sirens going off in the distance. He could have sworn he was with Grimmjow…I mean he passed out in front of the store right? He sat up and looked around….everything looked so familiar. The lake…..why was he at the lake he hadn't been there since…_

"_U….U…lquiorra"….._

_Ulquiorra turned his head sharply hearing the voice of his dead brother on the ground dying. _

"_U…Ulqiuorra"….._

_He turned his head to the right seeing his little sister, his mother all piled on top each other a bloody mess. This was not happening this is not happening he chanted in his mind, no wonder this was so familiar this was when everything went wrong….this is when Aizen messed up his life._

_NO…NO…NO…NO!_

_~Ulquiorra I warned you~_

_~I told you~_

_~The only thing….Stop! Ulquiorra screamed, "Stop!" ~You will love ….Stop!_

"_U…..Ulquiorra", he looked down at his feet to see his former lover looking up at him with glazed red-brown eyes, his hair a darker red from the blood._

"_R…..Renji", Ulquiorra breathed…."N….No way…..Stop it's not real",_

_~Is me~_

_Ulquiorra looked up to see Aizen covered in blood…_

"No"

"No"

"No"

Okay now Grimmjow was completely terrified he'd never seen Ulquiorra doing anything other than frown at something. But now he was screaming on the top of his lungs he didn't know what to do in this situation. Acting on instinct he went over and held Ulquiorra's thrashing arms down he leaned down and just when he was going to kiss him the others eyes snapped opened. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow for a minute, he was panting from all the screaming he was doing. He was wondering where he was but then remembered that he came here to buy some hot chocolate, but that didn't explain why Grimmjow was on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked his voice laced with concern those blue eyes staring him into the couch. It took Ulquiorra a minute to focus his eyes he looked at Grimmjow and saw two of him.

"Oi I asked you a fucking question", Grimmjow yelled as he grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders and shaking him a little. This just made the whole room start to turn and flip upside he took a shuddering breath before opening his mouth to speak; however words weren't the thing that was coming out his mouth.

"T…Trashcan", he muttered before covering his mouth with his hand. Grimmjow got up quickly and brought in small trashcan who handed it to Ulquiorra who threw up almost instantly.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow questioned as he watched the other wipe his mouth. Seriously he'd never seen someone so sick before.

Ulquiorra was trying to listen to what Grimmjow was saying to him but he kept thinking of the dream he had. He wouldn't even call it dream it was more like a nightmare. He took a deep breath before looking over at Grimmjow who staring him down, demanding answer's. He didn't notice how long Grimmjow's hair was until now; it was braided; a dark blue tie holding it together at the end.

**-Grimmjow-**

"You look real sick Ulquiorra….do you need anything", Grimmjow asked. He was trying to be nice and the way Ulquiorra was looking at him kind of gave him some confidence. He lifted a tan hand and rested on the others pale forehead and he could just feel the heat radiating off it. For once he wasn't getting the stink eye from the other while he did this; he kind of just sat there staring off into space.

"Hot c…..chocolate", Ulquiorra whispered he looked at Grimmjow with his emerald eyes. Grimmjow nodded his head before walking out the room to get some hot chocolate. However he couldn't get the way Ulquiorra's eyes looked; full of sadness, regret, and loss.

**Sorry for the late updates and all **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Ulquiorra- **

He was confused and it wasn't because he was sick, he was generally confused about why Grimmjow was helping his so much. Why did he all of sudden cared about his well-being? Since when did Grimmjow cared about anybody but himself, it was very weird. But for now he didn't bother thinking about it.

"Here ya go", Grimmjow said as he held out the steaming cup to Ulquiorra who took it gratefully. Grimmjow sat down next to him on the couch watching the other drink the hot chocolate, he watched as the red tinge on the others face got darker.

"Are you gonna tell me why the hell you were running around this early in the morning?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra set the now empty cup down on the table and looked over to Grimmjow who was staring at him with concerned filled eyes. There he goes again being nice it was like someone flips a switch inside him or something. I mean even when they used to talk back in middle school Grimmjow was always the loud one in the group. Should he really tell him what was going on…..what really happened back then.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his vision swam for second; then he felt his body fall. He looked back up to see Grimmjow staring down at him with a worried look. He realized that he fell into the others lap.

"Sorry", Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes to will back the tears that were piling up behind his eyes. He took in sharp breath before looking back at Grimmjow.

"Gonna tell me what that nightmare was about?" he questioned. He stared down at Ulquiorra waiting for an answer.

Ulquiorra was going to tell him everything that was going on but then suddenly he saw Grimmjow his hair caked with his own blood; his blue eyes staring up at him from his feet asking for help. No he can't bring Grimmjow into this; he will **not **be hurt again. He got off of Grimmjow's lap and shakily stood up he thanked Grimmjow for the hot chocolate then he headed to the door.

"Wait a minute", Grimmjow cried out as he shot from the couch to stand behind Ulquiorra. He had a pale hand around the knob, he saw Grimmjow's shadow on the door move; and then he was on his side.

**-Grimmjow-**

"Yer not planning on walking home your sick ya know?" Grimmjow said quietly. He didn't know why but he felt like if Ulquiorra leaves then something bad were to happen. Especially with him being sick it just didn't seem right for him to just up and go, he should just stay put until the end of his shift then he could walk home with him.

"Grimmjow there's no need to worry I'll be fine", Ulquiorra reassured softly. He twisted the knob in his hand and opened the door, but Grimmjow slammed the door back with his hand. He flipped Ulquiorra around and pushed him against the door.

"What the fuck is your problem?" "First you pass out in front of the store, second you start screaming and yelling in your fucking sleep and scaring the hell out of me, and third you throw up half your stomach and now you're telling me not to fucking worry?" Grimmjow yelled. He was extremely ticked off and Ulquiorra's attitude towards this whole situation.

Ulquiorra just stood there wide-eyed he looked into Grimmjow's blue eyes and saw the same look his lover once gave him when he was trying get through to him. Ulquiorra turned his head to the side; he couldn't take that loving and caring look from the other, it made chest ache, his heat clench. Apparently Grimmjow was still saying something to him but he wasn't listening.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled. Honestly this guy is just impossible, he watched as Ulquiorra's gaze went to his face.

"I don't want you to get involve….just stay away from me!" Ulquiorra shouted as he shoved Grimmjow off him and ran out the door. Grimmjow watched in shock as Ulquiorra took off out the store and out of sight.

"The hell does he mean by not getting involve", Grimmjow said to himself. Confused as hell he walked out the break room and took his place on his stool again. Now he was curious about Ulquiorra, what is really going on? What happened in his past? And what is it that he doesn't want him to get involved in? Grimmjow tried to think of a plan, a way to get all the answers to his question. Because he can't just walk up to Ulquiorra and demand him to tell him everything, things just don't work like that.

"Danmit", he muttered.

-**Ulquiorra- **

He finally made it home and the first thing he did was run to the bathroom to throw up again. There was no doubt about it, he was sick…..very sick and it didn't help that he was walking around in the cold early in the morning. He got up and washed out his mouth before walking into his room and falling asleep.

**-Grimmjow (Later in the day)- **

It was around six thirty when Grimmjow saw two of Ulquiorra's friends walk in the store. It was then when he got an idea in his head; if he couldn't help Ulquiorra himself then he could get those two to do it.

"Oi Telsa, Ggio get over here", Grimmjow called from behind the register. The two walked over with a curious/ scared look on their faces. Grimmjow snorted.

"Chill out im not gonna bite", he said a smirk on his face.

"Hnn and what do you want?" Ggio asked as he leaned on the counter a playful look in his eyes.

"I need you to go and check on Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said seriously he watched as the two looked at each other.

"What did you do to him?" Telsa accused his eyes glaring at Grimmjow. The other just sighed before explaining everything that happened this morning.

"Ohh I see mmmk", Ggio hummed, "Give me a pack of smokes", he asked. Telsa looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't think that's good for Ggio", Telsa argued. Ggio turned to look at Telsa.

"You know how Ulquiorra gets when he has one of those dreams, we might not known him for long but you do remember what happened last time?" Ggio said seriously. It might not seem it but when Ulquiorra has those dreams, he won't stop thinking about which makes him depressed which makes him restless.

Grimmjow didn't know that Ulquiorra smoked but if it helped him then so be it. He rung up the pack of cigarettes and gave them to Telsa. They both turned to leave but then Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ggio's shirt.

"Make sure he's okay", he said softly. Ggio smiled before walking out the store.

**-Ulquiorra- **

Someone was knocking on his door and it was getting really irritating. It's bad enough that he fell asleep on the couch thus making his back hurt, and having that terrible nightmare three times in a row wasn't helping at all. Putting that all together and being sick at the same time was putting him in a really pissy mood.

Dragging himself from the couch he walked out the living room and to the front door. Opening the door he was greeted with his pack of cigarettes in his face.

"Thought ya might need these", Ggio said as he threw the pack to Ulquiorra who took it gratefully. He couldn't even remember the last time he smoked…..last time he had that dream. Telsa walked in after Ggio with a sympathetic look on his face. He closed door and headed to the kitchen to get his lighter.

"Why are you guys doing here?" Ulquiorra asked impatiently as he lit his cigarette he leaned against the counter as he took a drag.

"Had that dream again I see", Ggio said taking a seat at the table. Telsa gave him a warning look. Ulquiorra looked at him with a murderous glint in his eyes, he the two visibly flinch. He tapped the end of the cigarette into the ashtray.

"Would you just answer my question?" he said looking over at Telsa.

"W….Well we went to the store around the corner and Grimmjow asked us to come over here to check on you", Telsa said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yah said that you were sick but you look fine now", Ggio put in as he gave Ulquiorra a once over. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide for a spilt second; There it was again, was Grimmjow that seriously worried about him that he sent his friends over here to just check up on him? He blushed a little remembering how close Grimmjow's face was when he was yelling at him.

"Hnn did something happen?" Ggio ask seeing the blush on the pale face. Ulquiorra took another drag before putting it out in the ashtray. Ulquiorra smiled sadly he really wished things were different, he wished that Aizen never came into his life, he wished that he could love again without being scared that Aizen might find out.

"Nothing…nothing at all", he said softly. Ggio looked over to Telsa who was giving the other a strange look. However it was obvious that something happened, because the sadness was written all over Ulquiorra's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Grimmjow- **

It was Monday morning and Grimmjow was so ready for Friday; why you might ask, because it was the last day and Winter break was to start. It was colder outside today probably the coldest it ever been and they were on the roof eating lunch like usual except the twins weren't there.

"More quiet without those two idiots here", Nnoitra said with a smirk. Grimmjow just grunted in response those two are lucky they started there early break because of some family issue.

"S'wrong with you?" Nnoitra asked looking over at Grimmjow who hadn't touched his food. Grimmjow looked up and shrugged. The other was just going to open his mouth to say something when Ulquiorra and his group walked up.

"Oi Telsa come over er'" Nnoitra called over knowing just how to cheer Grimmjow up. He knew the other was thinking about Ulquiorra and he knew just the way to help him.

Telsa walked over and sat down next to Nnoitra who gave him quick kiss before whispering something in his ear.

Grimmjow looked at them confused his gaze went to Ulquiorra who was looking dead at him. Their eyes met for full second before Grimmjow cleared his throat and getting Nnoitra attention.

"Alright how bout' we all go on trip ne?" he asked looking over to Grimmjow who looked confused.

"What kind of trip you talking about", he asked. Nnoitra looked over at Telsa who looked at Ggio and Ulquiorra who were sitting next to.

"Well you know my dad owns a skiing resort right?"" Well he told me I could spend my winter break there and bring some friends."

"Sounds like fun can I invite my sister", Ggio asked.

"Sure I can invite anybody really", Telsa said happily he looked over Ulquiorra who staring the ground.

"Ulquiorra your coming right", Telsa asked hopefully. Ulquiorra looked at Telsa and sighed there really was no escaping it.

"I have nothing better else to do", Ulquiorra admitted.

"Great this should be one epic trip huh", Nnoitra said as he patted Grimmjow on his back. Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was talking withTelsa.

"Yah sure will", he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-Ulquiorra- **

It was finally Friday and they all were in the lobby checking into their rooms. Ulquiorra couldn't believe that Telsa's dad owned the place. I mean it was huge the lobby had a café; it had a huge fireplace surround by comfortable chairs. Overall the place was pretty nice and Ulquiorra was impressed.

"Come on guys room is this way", Telsa said cheerfully as he head to the elevators. Minutes later they were all on the top floor where the V.I.P rooms were. He turned to Ggio and Sui Feng and gave them their room key, and then to Ulquiorra who took the key.

"Well we should get settled first before we go out right", Nnoitra said as he put an arm around Telsa's shoulder. Grimmjow looked over at Nnoitra knowing full well what he meant. Ulquiorra watched as everybody went to their rooms and then they were all alone in the hallway.

"Well come on", Grimmjow said as he walked down the hallway. Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow's back his blue hair flowing with every step he took. Out all the people he just had to share a room with Grimmjow. At times like these he really wished he had a pack of cigarettes to vent all this frustration, however the once that Ggio gave to him is completely gone.

"You coming or what?" Grimmjow asked as he opened the door. Ulquiorra nodded his head before walking into the room. It was real nice if he say so himself, there was even a kitchen in there. He set his bag on the couch and looked around some more. Walking over to the curtains he opened them to see a beautiful view of the snowy mountains, it was the perfect scene the sun was setting right behind them.

**-Grimmjow- **

Grimmjow was just walking out the bathroom when he noticed there was only one bedroom, meaning only one bed. This is going to be a problem he thought to himself, he walked out the room and into the living room. He saw Ulquiorra leaning against the wall looking out the window; the sun was setting perfectly on his pale face making it glow. He really wished he had a camera it would've been a beautiful picture. Suddenly Grimmjow pictured the way Ulquiorra looked Saturday morning; completely out of it, he decided that he never wanted to see that look on the others face again.

"U…Ulquiorra", Grimmjow called out from where he stood. Ulquiorra turned around his emerald eyes looking at him.

"What is it"? He asked. Grimmjow laughed nervously while he played with a strand of his hair.

"There's only one bedroom", he said. Ulquiorra looked at him shocked…."Seriously this huge place and there only one bedroom", Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow just shrugged.

"That's what I thought", Grimmjow said as much as he would love to sleep in the same bed as the other, he remembered what Ulquiorra told him before he ran off out the store.

"I sleep on the couch it's no biggie", Grimmjow said.

"No you take the bed I'll take the couch I owe you anyway", Ulquiorra argued. Grimmjow looked up surprised.

"For the hot chocolate and the pack of cigarettes….thank you", He said a small smile adorned his face. Grimmjow was taken aback, to think that Ulquiorra would thank him for what he done. He felt his heart flutter with joy Ulquiorra was acknowledging him again. He loved this feeling.

"Uh no problem", Grimmjow said his face turning a little red. Ulquiorra saw this and blushed to it was a real awkward moment thankfully Ggio's voice came from behind the door.

"Yo guys come on were going hit the hot springs", he yelled out. Grimmjow walked over and opened the door to see Ggio and three girls surrounding them. Grimmjow gave him a confused look.

"Ahh these are my sister's friends, they just so happen to be here to", Ggio explained. Ulquiorra walked over to the door and visibly flinched when he saw Rangiku.

"AHHH Ulqui-Chan I haven't seen you in so long", she squealed; running over and giving Ulquiorra a bone-crushing hug. Grimmjow found this very amusing especially seeing the irritated/scared look on the other's face.

"You're gonna kill him if you don't let him go", Sui Feng said as she walked up to the door.

"Oops sorry Ulqi-Chan", Rangiku said as she let go of Ulquiorra.

"Anyway this is Rukia", Ggio said pointing over to the short girl in the back.

"Are you guys ready er what", Nnoitra said from down the hallway.

"Alright Hot Springs!" all the girl's screamed as they ran down to the elevator. Telsa looked at Nnoitra who shook his head as they followed them.

"Oi wait up", Ggio yelled as he ran to the elevator.

Grimmjow looked thoroughly confused he then looks at Ulquiorra who looked irritated. He watched as Ulquiorra walked out the door and to the elevator, Grimmjow followed. They stepped inside the elevator when Grimmjow just noticed something.

"Ulqi-Chan?" Grimmjow mused he saw the other's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Call me that and I will rip every strand of hair out of your scalp", he said.

Grimmjow shut his mouth instantly.

**Thanks again for all of the favorites and im not just talking about this story my others to:**

**Adromeda0909**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Aly3elf101**

**IceFire123**

**Shikahime**

**AshleyGoesBewm**

**Emounicorn**

**Souseiseki Rose**

**ZiggyMonzta**

**ChishiroXkawakiXcage**

**Thanks all of you ^^^^^ and if I didn't mention anybody that **_did_ **fav, alert, or review im sorry…there was a lot as you can see =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Grimmjow- **

The Hot springs was a good idea especially when it was so cold outside. They are all in the water just reveling in the peacefulness of each other…until.

"Fucking hell it's too damn quiet", Grimmjow growled as his head lulled back his eyes closed.

"Not everybody likes to be loud you know", Ulquiorra said from across water. Grimmjow opened his eyes to glare over at Ulquiorra but then his eyes went lower to his chest.

"Tch whatever", Grimmjow mumbled as he looked over to Nnoitra who was sitting next to Telsa talking quietly. He wished him and Ulquiorra could be liked that, he wished things were different between him and the other, if only he would open up to him a little bit. His eyes went back over to Ulquiorra who had his eyes closed, his face a little red from the steam. He wanted to touch that pale skin so badly, just seeing him wet was turning him on.

"Grimmjow whys yer face so red hmm?" Ggio said as he put an arm around the tan shoulders. He leaned into Grimmjow's ear so he could hear.

"Thinking pervy things about Ulquiorra over there ne?" Ggio whispered. Grimmjow's eyes went wide for a second.

"No you damn idiot why would I do that?" Grimmjow asked incredulous. I mean he wasn't really thinking pervy things unless wanting to touch his skin so badly, and wanting to kiss those sweet puckered lips, and-he stopped himself before he could think of anything to extreme.

"It's okay it must be hard for you to love him and all", Ggio said sadly this made Grimmjow's ear's perk up, how come he never asked Ulquiorra's friends about his past.

"Why do you say it like that?" Grimmjow asked curiously. Ggio's smile faded from his face; remembering the day he and Telsa met Ulquiorra and how long it took for him to actually talk about his life. He looked at Grimmjow again before opening his mouth.

"He's gone through a lot of stuff in his life and because of that he's been ignoring his feelings", Ggio started. Grimmjow's brows knitted together.

"Feeling's?" Grimmjow questioned a bit put off at what Ggio just said. He didn't even know Ulquiorra could have such a thing.

"Yah of course you must have noticed it by now, he's fallen hard for you", Ggio said with a smirk. "He just doesn't want you to get involve he doesn't want you to get hurt", he added.

"Tch you guys are so damn annoying that's the exact same thing Ulquiorra said", Grimmjow grumbled, "I tried asking him what he's so scared about, and what kind of trouble I could possibly get in by just hanging around him all the time", Grimmjow said a little puzzled at the situation.

"You don't know the half of it Grimmjow", Ggio said sadly. Grimmjow was getting confused now, Ulquiorra was saying not to get involved but what the hell is so troubling that he can't even be with Ulquiorra the way he wants to.

"But he hangs around with you guys all the time", Grimmjow argued looking over to Ulquiorra who still had his eyes closed.

"He doesn't want someone he's in love with around, it's the love ones that he goes after", Ggio said.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nevermind that…..I've said to much if you really want to get to know him ya gotta ask him yerself", Ggio said as he stood up and got out the water. Grimmjow looked up to see Ggio give him a wink before leaving the through the sliding door. Grimmjow sighed again before looking over to Nnoitra again to see him and Telsa getting out too.

"Well we'll be turning in early Telsa here is a lil to hot", Nnoitra said a sly smirk on his face. Grimmjow noticed the blond thrown over Nnoitra's shoulder, a towel barley covering the obvious erection. The other waved a goodbye before walking out the slide door. Thus leaving Grimmjow with Ulquiorra who still had his eye closed…..was he sleeping or something Grimmjow asked himself? He waded over in front of the other he watched silently as Ulquiorra took slow shallow breaths a he slept.

"Hey…..Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said trying to wake the other up to ask him some things that need to be cleared up. The other didn't move but he did hear him stuttered something under his breath. Grimmjow moved closer so he could hear what the other was saying.

_Stop_

Grimmjow heard this and he immediately he tried to wake the other up. He remembered what happened the last time Ulquiorra had a nightmare and he didn't want to go through that again. He shook the other's shoulders but it didn't work.

_No_

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled. That was a bad idea because Ulquiorra started thrashing around, his legs kicking and arms flailing everywhere. Grimmjow tried to calm the other down but got punched right in the mouth.

"Danmit Ulquiorra wake up for Christsakes", Grimmjow shouted desperately. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open, tears running down his face he looked up to see Grimmjow with a bloody lip.

"Are okay….jeez you scared the shit out of me", Grimmjow sighed. His hand went up to wipe the tears from the other face. He was a little shocked when Ulquiorra brought a pale hand to wipe the blood from Grimmjow's mouth.

"I….Im s…sorry", he stuttered. Grimmjow huffed before standing up he held out his hand to Ulquiorra.

**-Ulquiorra- **

He knew you don't go to a Hot Springs to fall asleep but it was the atmosphere was so soothing that he couldn't help but close his eyes. However as soon as he did the nightmare started again but this time it had a twist to it. Instead of Aizen killing all his family it was his friends and instead of Renji at the bottom if his feet it was Grimmjow. This was the worst of all nightmares it was bad enough that he relieved that terrible night when he slept; to see his whole family slaughtered and bloody on the ground, but now seeing as it was his friends he didn't know if he could take that.

He knew he was yelling in his sleep, didn't mean to but it is a nightmare. He could hear somebody yelling and screaming his name; he started to thrash around and punched something. Then his eyes opened to see Grimmjow with a busted lip, so that what he hit. He didn't realize he was crying until Grimmjow wiped them off his face. His hands were so warm it was a real caring act for other who seemed rougher with everything. He returned the act by wiping the blood from Grimmjow's mouth.

"I….Im s…..sorry", Ulquiorra stuttered. He watched as Grimmjow stood and held out his hand. Ulquiorra took it and stood on shaky legs, he took one step and knees gave out. Thankfully Grimmjow caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Tch…Useless", Grimmjow muttered. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow stepped over and picked him up bridal-style. A little startled he wrapped his thin arms around Grimmjow's neck so he wouldn't fall, and oddly enough it felt really good to be held like that. Feeling more confident he let his head rest on Grimmjow chest and closed his eyes again. Of course he would not be doing this if he was in his right state of mind; however the dreams always leave him in a real bad state.

It was kind of weird for some reason, Grimmjow was helping him so much and he can't figure out why he's doing this for him. He already dressed him and dried his hair for me and now placed him on the bed. Looking up he gave me a sheepish smile before heading to the door; but Ulquiorra grabbed the back of the others shirt.

"C…..Can you stay", Ulquiorra asked softly. For some reason h didn't want to be alone in that bed by himself, he wanted that warmth again. Grimmjow's eyes went wide for a second but then a generous smile came to his face.

"Anything for you Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said as he slipped in the bed.

**Sorry, jeez im not doing so well on this updating but im trying really.**

**Please Review guys 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Ulquiorra- **

Every thought of Aizen flew out the window when Grimmjow came back to lie down next to him. He didn't care about anything except for the warmth that was radiating from the other who wrapped an arm around his middle. Ulquiorra curled up tighter against Grimmjow's chest desperate to have some type of contact.

"Hey you asleep yet?" Grimmjow asked softly as his hand started to weave through Ulquiorra's hair. He looked up to see Grimmjow looking right at him those blue eyes serious not their usual playfulness. Ulquiorra just waited for the other to say something he watched as Grimmjow sat up but his hands stayed playing with dark hair.

"I like you…no Im in love with you-Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something but Grimmjow held up a hand to stop him.

"Im in love with you and I know a lot of shit happened in your past that's preventing you from doing the things you want to but", He stopped to make sure the other who was listening who was intently.

"But I want you to know that whatever happens we could get through it….together if you just let me try", Grimmjow said hopefully.

Ulquiorra sat up a little so he could get a better view of Grimmjow's face….he almost look sad, heartbroken actually. He knew that Grimmjow liked him but like he said before a lot of shit happened in his past and he didn't want Grimmjow to get caught up in it. However he had feelings to and a person can't deny them for so long, and he was at his breaking point; plus seeing Grimmjow so broken his heart just couldn't take it.

He sighed before wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's stomach and started to explain what happened. Why he acted the way he did in middle school, and why he can't have a real relationship, just everything. By the time he was done he was a crying mess, never in his life had he cry so much in front of anybody. Thankfully Grimmjow was there to pick him up again, to pick up the pieces of his broken life.

"I….I'll let you try….but I can't guarantee your safety", He whispered softly. Grimmjow hugged him tighter in response.

"Don't worry about it", Grimmjow said as he pushed Ulquiorra back down on the bed a smile creeping up to his face.

"Sleep okay because you're gonna need it for tomorrow", he added before kissing the other's forehead and laying back down.

**-Grimmjow- **

Grimmjow didn't even know that his plan would work out so well, honestly he was surprised that Ulquiorra let him in so easily. So he proud to say that he's now dating Ulquiorra Schiffer and he was excited, delighted, elated and many other words that could explain his happiness. However the uneasiness of Ulquiorra past kind of put him off a little. This Aizen person is a real asshole who goes around killing someone's family and lover over something so trivial. I mean seriously just because you owe a little money does not mean that you take a family member in exchange for that money. But Ulquiorra being who he was didn't want his family in any more trouble than they already were. Aizen promised that he wouldn't mess with them anymore but of course that was a lie. He went to visit his house one day to find his father all battered up by thugs sent from Aizen.

And the reason was because the night before he didn't want to cooperate, he was tired and sick who wouldn't want to go through the torture, and hard sex after feeling like that. Grimmjow still didn't understand how a person can get so _riled _up over something so little. And when he found out that he was in love with somebody else just set off a bomb inside of that bastard; deciding he didn't want anybody caring or loving Ulquiorra except him. So he killed them, seriously fucked up shit.

-**Morning- **

The morning came too quick for Grimmjow he tried to roll over on his side but slim pale arms kept him from doing so. He smiled slightly before sitting up and gently moving the stubborn black hair from Ulquiorra's face. He looked so adorable when he was asleep and all cuddled up to his stomach, he was going to lean down and kiss him but Ggio annoying voice yelled from the front door.

"Tch….of course", Grimmjow mumbled as he untangled Ulquiorra's arms from his middle and quietly walked out the room and to the front door.

"The hell do you want now?" Grimmjow said not too nicely as he looked at the overstuffed boy. I mean seriously he had about three jackets on a scarf, earmuffs, and gloves on. He and the rest of the guys where there also bundled up warmly;

"Hn did you forget were going skiing today…so hurry up", Ggio said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Please hurry before I kill him", Nnoitra muttered from the back. Grimmjow guessed he and Telsa must have been up all night seeing how tired and annoyed he looked.

"Jeez alright just let me wake Ulquiorra up and we can go….just wait out here", Grimmjow said before closing the door and working his way back into the room.

"Oh…..yer up already", Grimmjow said as he walked over to his suitcase to get his clothes out.

"Yes seems so….you going somewhere?" Ulquiorra asked curiously. Grimmjow turned back around as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Yah were going skiing and if you don't hurry Ggio going throw a fit," Grimmjow said as he successfully pulled his arm threw the long sleeve shirt.

"Ah….I forgot about that", Ulquiorra said quietly as he pulled himself out the bed and walked over to his suitcase.

"Do you know how to ski?" Grimmjow asked putting on one of his boots. Grimmjow looked over to see Ulquiorra smirking before changing.

He never did answer his question.

**Ahh jeez this was like seriously short but im sorry this is all I can take for right now, but don't worry im currently typing the next one so noooooooo worries =3**

**And guys **_**Seriously **_**It wouldn't kill yah to spend two minutes of yer lives to review I mean I can't write without **_**Some **_**motivation…Please and thank you.**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yah so this one is like more longer than the other….feeling a little generous so yah =D**

**-Grimmjow- **

Yah so member when he asked that question and Ulquiorra just smirked at me and didn't answer. Well the way he was tearing down that snow hill I automatically knew that the other was very skilled at skiing. It brought a smile to his face to see Ulquiorra so happy and having fun for once. He watched as he and Telsa flew by but Ulquiorra was way ahead of the other, he skirted to a stop snow flying from underneath his skies.

"Yer pretty damn good", Grimmjow commented as he walked over to the two. Ulquiorra backed over his face a little flushed from the cold.

"Eh I guess you could say", he answered with a small smile. His gaze went down to looked at Grimmjow's feet. "You aren't skiing?" he asked and slid over towards Grimmjow whose face turned red a little. Truth was he didn't know one thing about skiing and he wasn't one for heights…..at all.

"Ehh you can't ski king", Nnoitra teased as he came up beside him a wide grin on his face. Telsa and Ggio just chuckled in the back-round.

"Tch though I told you to stop calling me that…..and no", Grimmjow said as he shoved Nnoitra in the shoulder.

"Want me to teach you", Ulquiorra asked as his big emerald eyes staring up at Grimmjow. He just stood there looking down and even though he didn't want to he couldn't say no to that adorable face of Ulquiorra's. He sighed before running a hand threw his hair….

"Sure I guess…" Grimmjow said sheepishly.

"Well before we do all of that can we _please _get something to eat im starving", Ggio complained as he started to take his skies off.

"You're always hungry Ggio", Telsa laughed as he did the same with his skies. "Alright then let's go", Ggio said persistently.

**-Ulquiorra- **

In some weird way they all ended up going to different places; seeing as Ggio wanted something spicy, while Telsa and Nnoitra wanted some pizza which leaving Ulquiorra and Grimmjow at a small deli. They were sitting in small booth away from everything he was eating a small sandwich while Grimmjow was eating a twelve inch sub.

"Where'd you learn to ski like that", Grimmjow asked after a while. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow staring right at him.

"My dad and I used to ski on winters breaks like these….he taught me", He said softly a sadden look washed over his face. He and his father were really close and those were the best times when break started. He remembered the first time he brought him out in the snow and it just fascinated him for some odd reason.

"Oh", was the only answer he got. Ulquiorra could tell Grimmjow was kind of uncomfortable so he started to talk about his family and the old friends he used to have.

"Yah I would make up any kind of excuse to just be outside in the snow", Ulquiorra said with amused tone.

"Well yer not the only one who's like the snow", Grimmjow said with a smile "My mom and I would go outside and make snowman's and snow angles", he added. Ulquiorra could tell by the way Grimmjow talked about his mother that she was long gone.

"So you live by yourself?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Yah mom died long time ago and my dad left when he found out that I was gay", Grimmjow muttered.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide for a minute he'd totally forgot that not all parents take it nicely when they find out that their son is gay. His parent's really didn't care they said that he should be whatever he choose. He looked at Grimmjow's face, he'd figured that the other always tries to put up a good front but on the inside he probably feels alone.

"Sorry", Ulquiorra muttered under his breath. Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively a sad smile on his face.

"Nah don't worry she died of a sickness…nothing to worry about", Grimmjow said as he drank some of his soda.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and he could tell that the other was having some kind of internal battle with himself. He thought he saw tears gathering behind his eyes but he suddenly sat up saying that we should get started before it got dark. Nodding Ulquiorra stood up to and walked back outside, he told Grimmjow to go rent some skies and to meet him back by the slopes.

**-Grimmjow- **

Jeez that was a very awkward conversation Grimmjow thought as he walked inside the store. He sighed again not really looking forward to this whole skiing thing; he walked up to the register and waited until somebody came.

"Aye Aye how' ya doin today?" Grimmjow looked up to see a pale guy with slitted eye and a creep ass smile.

"Uh can I get some skies", Grimmjow asked hurriedly he really didn't want to be in there, that guy was seriously freaking him.

~Hnn sure thing just a minute~ the guy sang. Grimmjow gave the man a weird look before waiting patiently till the guy came back.

"Here ya go…enjoy", he purred.

Grimmjow took the skies and walked swiftly out the store and away from that creepy as man. He saw Ulquiorra looking up at the sky he walked behind him and covered his eye with his hands.

"Guess who", Grimmjow teased; he heard Ulquiorra chuckled at this. "Grimmjow quit playing or were never going to learn anything", he said amused. Grimmjow smiled before moving to Ulquiorra's.

"Alright let's do this thing", he said.

**-Ulquiorra- **

Ulquiorra found this highly amusing at how Grimmjow looked when he finally stood up on the skies. His toes were pointed together and his arms around his shoulders trying to stand straight. It was quite funny never had he seen Grimmjow so unsure of something.

"Pfft…..if you don't stop clinging to me there no way you're make down the slope", Ulquiorra giggled. Grimmjow scowled at him for laughing at him it wasn't his fault he couldn't stand on these stupid things.

"Stop laughing at me can you just give me those stick things?" Grimmjow huffed as he held out his hands.

"They're called poles smart one", Ulquiorra said teasingly. Grimmjow took the "poles" in his hands and straighten himself out.

"You know you got a smartass mouth for someone who usually quiet", Grimmjow said playfully. Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes before standing up and making sure his skies were buckled right. He looked back over to Grimmjow and he was waiting patiently until Ggio came out of nowhere and skidded to a stop in front of Grimmjow snowing flying into his face.

"Ahaha my bad king didn't see ya there", Ggio teased. Grimmjow wiped the snow from his face before lashing out but tripped making him fall on his ass.

Ulquiorra couldn't help the laugh that came up in his threw his mouth. The look on his face was priceless.

"Im going to fucking kill you ya damn bastard", Grimmjow growled but Ggio was long gone catching up with Sui Feng who waiting for him to stop fucking around. Ulquiorra watched his friend leave before holding out his hand to help Grimmjow back up off the ground.

"Can we _please _get on with this", Grimmjow said irritated fully standing up again. Ulquiorra chuckled again before wiping away the snow from the corner of Grimmjow's lip. He smiled when he saw the shocked reaction. It wasn't like Ulquiorra to do something so…caring you could say but he couldn't help it.

Only an hour later was Grimmjow able to actually go down the hill without fall on his ass. So Ulquiorra decided to he was ready to get on the ski lift to go on a steeper hill than the one before. He looked over to see Grimmjow holding on to the armrest for dear life he found this pretty funny.

"Are you that scared of heights…..._king_?" Ulquiorra teased.

"I would be lying if I said no", Grimmjow admitted as he turned to look at Ulquiorra who was leaning on his shoulder.

"Uh you okay?" Grimmjow asked warily.

"No im fine just that you're really warm", Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes. He felt Grimmjow wrap his strong arm around his shoulder. It felt good to feel something like this, feeling of love and care; he would give up anything to feel like this every day, to have Grimmjow with him all day. In his heart he knew that this was good thing for him to have someone like Grimmjow but in his mind he couldn't help but think about the awful thing that could happen if he stayed with him. He sighed such a difficult situation he thought.

"Is that when we get off?" Grimmjow asked as he pointed ahead. Ulquiorra looked up to see people jumping off and working the way down the bottom, he smiled to himself….this is gonna be fun.

"Sure do make sure your skies are on tightly", Ulquiorra said as he straightened up to make sure everything was in its place.

"Ready?" Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow looked over with a victorious smile, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Hell yah let's do this", he said enthusiastically.

They both jumped off at the same time and started to go down the hill. Ulquiorra looked over to see Grimmjow almost up to par with him. He was pretty impressed at his skill's it's like he was skiing since he was born. Well he did learn from the best Ulquiorra thought to himself a smile forming on his face.

"Watcha smiling for eh?" Grimmjow said as he cut across Ulquiorra view and on to the other side. Ulquiorra did the same back which made the other mad his face turned up into a scowl.

"Remember I taught you everything I know….king", Ulquiorra said as he went on ahead.

**-Grimmjow- **

Grimmjow was having the time of his life it was kind of fun when Ulquiorra taught him the rules and the steps. However Ulquiorra was getting a little cocky calling him king and all….Tch I'll teach him a thing or two. He started to speed up and in no time he and Ulquiorra were neck and neck again, he'd be damned if he lost to Ulquiorra.

He could see the shocked look on Ulquiorra's face when he got a better lead, his blue hair flying behind his back. He was feeling good until he felt his left ski hit something hard, he didn't know what the hell just happened but he was soon rolling down the hill.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra shouted he sped up some and was now ahead of Grimmjow, he stopped right as Grimmjow came barreling down knocking them both down….but because he collided with Ulquiorra they stopped.

Grimmjow heard a groan and realized he was on top of Ulquiorra. Rolling over he ended up on his back a shock of pain shooting up his leg.

**-Regular P.O.V- **

"Ah fuck this hurts", Grimmjow groaned. Ulquiorra finally sat up holding his wrist which was bleeding but not too badly.

"Don't move", Ulquiorra commanded as he slid over he picked up Grimmjow's foot.

"Fucking hell… the hell are you doing that shit hurts", Grimmjow growled as he flopped back down on the snow. Just fucking great he thought I probably got a broken ankle or some shit like that god that would really suck.

"Don't worry it's just sprained and I didn't I tell you to make sure your ski was on right", Ulquiorra questioned accusingly.

"I did I checked it twice", Grimmjow defended. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow ankle and it had a huge gash on the side and he was pretty sure it was broken. He ripped one of his sleeves of and started to tie it tightly around it.

"That hurts", Grimmjow complained…."Shut it, stop complaining", Ulquiorra ordered as he finished tying it.

"This is going to be hell going back up to the ski lifts", Ulquiorra said as he helped Grimmjow up off the ground.

"What? Isn't there a rescue team or something", Grimmjow asked incredulous.

"Yah there is but there all back at the resort, were not even supposed to be out here….it's pretty late you know", Ulquiorra reasoned.

"Wonderful", Grimmjow muttered under his breath. They both almost tripped over something that was in their way. Ulquiorra picked it up, it was one of Grimmjow's skies; He looked at the strap carefully his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What the matter?" Grimmjow asked.

"…..The strap on here is cut", Ulquiorra said slowly.

**Yah so things are going to start heating up after this chapter so brace yourselves. And thank you **

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**ChishiroXkawakiXcage**

**And the other Anonymous Reviewer **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Ulquiorra- **

He and Grimmjow finally made it back to their room after he helped Grimmjow to the infirmary. He could tell that the other seriously hated the predicament he was in. Turns out that he seriously fractured his ankle and had to get a cast and as for him. He ended up with a sprained wrist which wasn't that bad although it kept throbbing which was very irritating.

He was now helping Grimmjow to their room so he could rest for the rest of the night. He was happy that they didn't run into to anybody on there from the slopes to the infirmary and back, because knowing Ggio he would probably ask a million questions.

He set Grimmjow on the bed gently and put his crutches on the side next to the bedside table. He then thought about what happened there was no way that what happened today was an accident. Those straps were purposely cut by somebody. He sighed before plopping down ungracefully on the chair next to the bed.

He had his hands crossed in his laps as he stared down at the floor. Someone is out there watching them, just waiting, and plotting their demise. He knew that if Grimmjow got close to him something was going to happen and look at this….look what happened only a _day_ later. He can't let this happened again, he can't let them take what's rightfully his; he couldn't take it if they did. To see Grimmjow in a puddle of his own blood….his friends and there tattered bodies thrown everywhere…oh god he couldn't take that, not again.

"….iorra!"….U…quiorra".

He won't allow it not again not ever.

"ULQUIORRA!" Grimmjow yelled. He was jarred out his thought when Grimmjow yelled his name; he looked up to see worried blue eyes staring him down. There was no getting around it he will protect Grimmjow even if it cost him his life.

"Stop thinking so much", Grimmjow said as caressed his pale cheek. He blushed his face turning a deep red, there he goes again.

"I can't help it everything that happened today", he started as his eyes took interest on the floor again.

"I swear to kami if you say that all this stuff is your fault im going to punch you", Grimmjow threatened as glared at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked up at the tone of Grimmjow's voice. It sounded threatening but there was a hint of desperation in it. Like he didn't want him blaming himself for everything that happened but it was obvious that it was.

"B…But", He didn't get to finish what he had to say because Grimmjow grabbed him by the waist and pulled him on the bed. He was now straddling the other on the bed; he looked up to see Grimmjow staring dead at him.

"Ulquiorra just stop alright what happened was an accident", Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ulquiorra's face in his hands.

"T…The strap but they were cut…..that was no accident", he said earnestly his face determined. Suddenly he thought about something, when he told Grimmjow to go get his skies he took forever to come back. Before Grimmjow couldn't even open his mouth, Ulquiorra grabbed the front of his shirt his face serious as ever.

"Who gave you those skies?" he asked frantically. Grimmjow's eyes went wide at the others tone of voice.

"Some creepy ass guy I'll tell ya that and a creepy smile", Grimmjow explained, "He was real pale and had silver hair…why do yo-he stopped once he saw the look Ulquiorra's face; a looked of pure rage and something else but he couldn't be sure.

"It was Gin", he said quietly

"Gin?" Grimmjow questioned curiously.

"Yes Gin that sneaky little…we gotta leave", he said suddenly.

**-Grimmjow- **

He's fucking lost he was so confused right now. When Ulquiorra told him that story of his past he didn't hear anything about this Gin person.

"The hell you mean we have to leave….we just got here", he said incredulous. Seriously what is Ulquiorra thinking?

"What I said we have to leave….that crazy bastard is out there watching us and if we stay here he going to start doing more thing to hurt you", Ulquiorra said hurriedly.

"Ulquiorra come on let's be real, so what if he did cut the straps im still alive…..im still here", Grimmjow tried to ease the others craziness.

"NO", Ulquiorra shouted, making Grimmjow a little. "God you don't get it do you?" Ulquiorra said softly.

"W….What?" Grimmjow stuttered dumbly. He watched as Ulquiorra dropped his head to on his chest, now he was seriously confused.

"You don't understand….if we stay here you'll end up dead by the end of the day tomorrow, you don't get how ruthless and screwed up Aizen is and Gin", Ulquiorra said tears starting form in his eyes.

"I….I can't sit here and watch you get killed, I don't want to see the person I love get hurt….don't you understand that", he said helplessly.

Grimmjow at this point was beyond blown away, he didn't know Ulquiorra held that much emotion for him it was kind of endearing. However the rest of the stuff he said was getting to him if Ulquiorra thinks that they need to leave, so he could be safe then he'd guess it wouldn't be that bad. He looked down to see the top of Ulquiorra's head and he noticed that front of his shirt was soaked with his tears.

"Ulquiorra come on we can leave tomorrow if yo want", Grimmjow said as he ran his fingers through those dark strands of hair.

"….to be safe", Ulquiorra mumbled.

"What", Grimmjow asked. He watched as Ulquiorra lifted his head those emeralds eyes staring at him with so much hope.

"I just want you to be safe", he whispered. Grimmjow just chuckled before switching their positions so Ulquiorra was on the bottom. The others innocence was seriously turning him on and the way his face was still red.

Don't worry Ulquiorra we can leave and go home then you won't have to worry", He said huskily before leaning down and kissing Ulquiorra on the lips, it was a pure kiss no tongue just a simple caring gesture. He started to move his leg in between Ulquiorra's legs when a searing pain shot through his foot.

"Fucking hell", he complained.

"You idiot your ankle is broken ya know", Ulquiorra said a smile forming on his face.

"You know yer a cocky bastard", Grimmjow said as he rolled off Ulquiorra and lied down.

Ulquiorra only huffed before doing the same.

"Learn from the best", Ulquiorra said.

**-Morning—**

"What you're leaving?" Ggio complained while the others just stared at Grimmjow's foot. Ulquiorra sighed for the hundredth time that morning; he knew that his friend would get all hysterical. He already explained what happened yesterday and said it was just a freak accident and Grimmjow wanted to go home since he couldn't do anything.

"B…But we still got three day's left here", Ggio said his face scrunched up in a pout.

"Well there's no point in me staying here so I wanna go home", Grimmjow said from across the room his arms folded over his chest a scowl presented on his face. He was not happy about the situation either but he couldn't help it.

"Ggio your acting like we'll never see each other again", Ulquiorra said, "Besides we'll be together at your Christmas party anyway when you guys get back", he added. He watched his friend think about this for a minute.

"He's right and your parents are gonna be there, it's gonna be fun", Telsa put in putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hmm I guess your right", he finally said.

"Great can we go now", Grimmjow said as he reached for his crutches.

"Yah can you guys help with his bags I forgot something in the room", Ulquiorra asked. Ggio and Nnoitra shook their head and grabbed for all the others stuff. While Telsa followed Ulquiorra to the room he knew something was up.

"Ulquiorra", Telsa said as he closed the door behind him. Ulquiorra was getting his scarf that was hanging over the headboard. He knew that Telsa would confront him about what happened, nothing could get by him.

"What really happened yesterday?" he asked his face serious. Ulquiorra sighed before sitting down on the bed and looking up to his friends face.

"The straps….on Grimmjow skies were cut", he said quietly. He saw the mild shock on the others face and then it contorted into anger.

"So it was no accident", Telsa said stating the obvious. Ulquiorra shook his head in agreement the conversation he and Grimmjow had come to mind again.

"We gotta do something Ulquiorra….I know you don't want the same thing to happen with Grimmjow," he said.

"You don't think I know that", Ulquiorra said loudly, he saw Telsa flinch. "Sorry it's just-"I know you don't have to explain I get it, but im just saying something needs to be done", Telsa said before opening the door and walking back out. Ulquiorra sat on the bed for a couple more minutes to just think about all the stuff that happened.

"Yo Ulquiorra taxi's here", Grimmjow said as he hobbled into the room. Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow staring him down.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked his eyebrows rose in confusion. Grimmjow is another person that he could never get by it was like the guy could tell what he's feeling or something. He watched as Grimmjow came closer and was now in front of him. The other leaned down and kissed him roughly completing different from the one last night. Grimmjow's tongue found its way in his mouth and was kind of startled but got used to it, and not long did his tongue played with Grimmjow's; they pulled apart.

"Stop thinking so damn much", Grimmjow said his cocky smile on that gorgeous face. Ulquiorra was too stunned to say anything so he just nodded his head yes before standing up and following the other out the door and to the elevator.

"See ya in couple more day", Ggio said loudly as they all walked the two the car.

"Ya man try not to fall over something", Nnoitra said snidely as he slapped Grimmjow on the back.

"Yer lucky my foot's broken or I'll be kicking yer ass", Grimmjow growled. Nnoitra just laughed as he waved his hand dismissively. Telsa elbowed him in the gut, "Stop being an ass", he said shutting Nnoitra up.

"Ulquiorra remembered what I said kay….think about it", Telsa said as he smiled. But Ulquiorra knew what Telsa was thinking about behind that smile of his.

"Right… see yah", Ulquiorra said as he got in the car followed by Grimmjow.

**-Couple Hours later- **

"You got a nice house", Ulquiorra said as he looked around the big house and to thin he's got to himself. He watched as Grimmjow fell back onto the huge couch in the living room, the fireplace was going it was very comforting.

"Yah I guess", Grimmjow muttered as he sighed. Ulquiorra could sense that something was wrong, Grimmjow was one to sigh every five seconds it was his thing. He walked over and sat down on the floor next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softy as he played with the blue strands of hair that were flowing off his shoulder.

"This cast sucks I can't do anything I feel….useless", Grimmjow grumbled sadly. The sound of Grimmjow's voice made him feel bad. He sighed before crawling on top of him and hugging him tightly.

"What if I say that I stay here until your foot's all better", Ulquiorra suggested his breath ghosting over Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow who started to squirm the minute Ulquiorra got on his lap and started to whisper his words. Also the way he was on top of him was a definite turn on he thought about having Ulquiorra stay with him for a while would be pretty fun.

"Uh sure if you really want", Grimmjow said huskily his hands on Ulquiorra's hips. Said person lifted his head to give Grimmjow a long and hard kiss.

"You know how to turn somebody on", Grimmjow commented as he stared into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Well if you want me to stay I gotta get some clothes", he said before getting up and walking to the door. Grimmjow lied there dumbfounded did he really just do that…the bastard.

"Turn off", he muttered under his breath. He heard Ulquiorra chuckle before opening the door.

"I repay you….don't worry', he said as he closed the door.

Grimmjow didn't miss the playfulness in the other voice.

**Ohayo! Well here's another long chapter again lol kind of proud. Uhh not much say I guess so yah. ReViEw!**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Please excuse any errors, because I just gave it a once-over so yah =3**_

**-Grimmjow- **

After Ulquiorra left he pretty much just lay there on the couch staring at the ceiling. He really wished that Ulquiorra would hurry up and come back so they could cuddle some. Despite the fire going on he was pretty cold on that couch all alone, he remembered when he and Ulquiorra shared a bed at the Ski Resort. It felt good to be next to the other so closely knowing that his one-sided love has been returned finally. He was just about to close his eyes when the doorbell rung loudly throughout the house, sighing he reached over and got his crutches and hoisted himself up.

"That's was pretty quick", he said as he opened the door expecting Ulquiorra but was dead wrong.

"Oh how the mighty king has fallen ne?" Shiro mused as he looked at Grimmjow's foot. He was not expecting these two idiots to show up at his front door.

"Jeez what the hell do you want im tired?" Grimmjow groaned as he let them inside. He hobbled over to the couch again before falling on it again.

"Someone's in a pissy mood, what's wrong with ya?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

Grimmjow made a pointed look at his foot. "Obviously im pissed about this shit here", he growled.

"Hn ya never know coulda been that yah finally gave up on ol' Ulquiorra ne?" Shiro said snidely. Grimmjow laughed at this oh how wrong was his friend, if only they knew what happened.

"Actually he finally came around", Grimmjow said proudly as he smirked. The twins looked honestly shocked at this.

"Really now", Ichigo said a little taken back. "Hmm who woulda thought", Shiro put it. "So when did that happened", he added.

Grimmjow explained everything that happened at the resort and how he nearly broke his foot off completely. However he did leave out the whole sabotage thing that Ulquiorra got going on, no need to get these idiots involved.

"We should've gone", Ichigo said not very happy that he missed everything. "Yah…to see yer ass trip and fall I bet it was funny as hell", Shiro said as he laughed.

"I'll tell yah one thing", Grimmjow started. "I hate this fucking cast but then I love it", he said. The twins looked at each other confused. "What?" they both said.

"I hate it because I can't do shit but then I love because Ulquiorra's gonna stay here and take care of me until I get better", he said happily. Shiro gave him a high-five while Ichigo just shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something else when the doorbell rang again.

"Looks like yer nurse is here", Shiro teased as he and Ichigo got up. "We'll be leaving so you can have your…..fun", Ichigo said with a wink.

Shiro opened the door to see Ulquiorra with a bag over his shoulder and another bag in his hand.

"Yo Ulquiorra…take care of the king," Shiro said as he stepped outside followed by Ichigo who gave a quick bye.

Ulquiorra walked inside to see Grimmjow beckoning him over to the couch. He closed the door behind him and walked over; he set his bag by the couch and looked up to see what Grimmjow wanted.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently. God he was so fucking cute sometimes Grimmjow thought as he pulled the raven on top of him.

"Nothing just want you here…..I was cold," Grimmjow grumbled sadly. He heard Ulquiorra snort at what he said.

"Really, but the fire place is on," Ulquiorra stated the obvious. Grimmjow grunted as he pulled Ulquiorra closer so he was cuddling him against his chest.

"Yah but your warmer….way warmer," Grimmjow said as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra stuttered as he looked up to the sleeping face. He just sighed before closing his eyes to; he didn't mind sleeping like this he thought before sleep overtook him.

**-Regular- **

It wasn't long before Ulquiorra woke up covered in sweat and his heart beating a mile a minute. His entire body was shaking from the dream he just had, you really wouldn't call that a dream more like a nightmare. He looked up to see Grimmjow still asleep peacefully he untangled himself from those strong arms and searched for the pack of cigarettes he bought on the way back. Successfully finding them he slipped his jacket on and headed out the front door.

It was pretty cold outside but he didn't mind it much, he leaned over the railing of the porch and lit his cigarette. He seriously needed this that nightmare was too much for him, instead of just seeing Grimmjow all bloody dead. He actually saw him get killed a knife protruding out of his chest in a very gory fashion and after what happened at the resort he didn't need any other ideas popping up in his head.

He took a long drag of the cigarette and slowly let it out; all of this was getting annoying. Why can't he just have a normal life with a boyfriend and friends? Why, everything in his life does gotta be fucked up by something or someone.

"This fucking sucks", he hissed as blew out the smoke through his nose.

"Such language mister proper," Grimmjow taunted from behind him as he hugged him.

"Right now I could care less," Ulquiorra muttered as he leaned into Grimmjow arms.

"You shouldn't be out here on your foot," He added. Grimmjow just grunted in response not really caring.

"You shouldn't be smoking….it's bad for you ya know," Grimmjow said half joking half serious. He didn't want Ulquiorra dying so early on him.

"It calms my nerves after I have those dreams," Ulquiorra said softly as he took another drag.

"Can I try it?" Grimmjow asked. "You just said that it was bad why would you want to try it?" Ulquiorra scoffed.

"I've always wanted to try it though," Grimmjow whined.

"No," Ulquiorra said.

"Please?" Grimmjow asked again.

'No,"

"Please?"

Jeez Ulquiorra thought as he took a long drag, he turned around and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head and pressed his mouth to the others. He breathed the smoke into Grimmjow's mouth before pulling apart and putting the whole thing out. He looked over to see the other coughing up a storm.

"Ack….the fuck was that….for!" Grimmjow wheezed out as he glared over at Ulquiorra who just shrugged his shoulder in response. He started to head back inside seeing how he was starting to get cold.

"You little bastard", Grimmjow growled as he reached out his hand to grab Ulquiorra shoulder but his cast got stuck between his crutches as he turned and started to fall. Ulquiorra turned around just in time to catch Grimmjow falling body, but he had to use both of his hands. This meant that he had to use his sprained wrist that still hurt pretty bad.

He hissed in pain before righting Grimmjow on his crutches. "Are you okay?" he asked, cradling his bandaged hand.

Grimmjow looked down at his foot to make everything was still intact, he then looked up to Ulquiorra who had a look of pain on his face. His gaze went to his hand and remembered that the other sprained it from trying to stop him on that slope.

"Sorry I didn't me**—**"Don't worry about it, its fine", Ulquiorra muttered as he walked back inside, he held the door for Grimmjow who hobbled in and closed the door behind him. He watched Ulquiorra sit down on the couch and sighed, he could tell that something was bothering him again. Walking over he settled down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked as he ran his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair lovingly. Emerald eyes looked up to aqua blue; he couldn't lie to Grimmjow at all. He kept thinking about that dream and the things that they talked about before they left the resort, it just wouldn't stop his mind was going into overload.

"Just everything," Ulquiorra said quietly as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Everything like what?" Grimmjow pushed as he grabbed Ulquiorra's pale hand (the one not sprained)

Ulquiorra sighed before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Forget it," he said. "Want something to eat", he asked. He knew it was almost midnight but he just needed something to do, he didn't want to talk about anything now.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra trying hard not to yell at him, he wasn't a complete idiot he knew what Ulquiorra was doing. He shook his head no before getting up on his crutches and walking over to the kitchen. He watched Ulquiorra start to fidget; just moving things around like the jars of sugar and flour around, the rags that hung over the oven's handle. Grimmjow would have thought it was cute if he wasn't so pissed off at the other for ignoring him.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said seriously as he leaned on the table and grabbed the placemat away that the other was playing with. He looked into Ulquiorra's eyes and silently demanded for the other to talk or at least say something.

"Im sorry," he whispered as he looked up again to see Grimmjow staring at him confused.

"What are you talking about…..what for?" Grimmjow questioned. Ulquiorra looked over to the crutches that lye against the table.

"For everything that happened to you," Ulquiorra said softly. He knew that Grimmjow was going to get mad about bringing the situation up again. But the guilt he felt was starting to build in his heart, every time he looked at Grimmjow's foot he was reminded of what happened. Grimmjow sighed before moving over to the other side of the table and hugged Ulquiorra tightly to his chest.

"I told you not to worry about that Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said into Ulquiorra's raven hair. Said person tried to back away but Grimmjow just held him closer so he couldn't get away.

"What happened on that hill might've been accident it might've not," Grimmjow said. "But I know one thing," he started.

"I love you and nothing will change that…whatever happens to us we can get through it," he said confidently.

Ulquiorra didn't realize he was crying until Grimmjow complained about having his shirt soaking wet with tears. He wiped them away with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry okay im here," Grimmjow said soothingly as he caressed Ulquiorra's cheek.

"I guess you're right," Ulquiorra said as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Grimmjow backed away and grabbed his crutches and headed to his room.

"Coming?" Grimmjow asked a genuine smile on his face that made Ulquiorra blush like a school girl. He nodded his head yes and followed Grimmjow to his bed and helped him get comfortable before crawling in next to the other. Ulquiorra felt very embarrassed by the way he was positioned; Grimmjow had grabbed him so he was laying on the others chest. He wanted to say something that he wanted to get out for a while but he didn't know how to say. He didn't want to be to straightforward but he it really didn't matter since Grimmjow already said it…..twice.

Grimmjow looked down to see Ulquiorra unconsciously playing with his long blue hair in between his fingers. He noticed now that the raven had a very bad case of fidgeting when he was worried or nervous about something. So knowing Ulquiorra something must be up that he's not telling him, so he grabbed the pale hand was tangled into his hair and kissed it.

"Stop thinking so much," Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and looked up to blue eyes.

"I….I love…to," Ulquiorra said quietly a blush forming on his face. Grimmjow was shock for spilt second; he would never think that the other would say that seeing how he wasn't really sure about their relationship. But the shockness went away and was replaced with joy; he leaned down asked kissed Ulquiorra sweetly before ruffling his hair.

"You're so cute," Grimmjow murmured before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ulquiorra looked up and the sleeping face of his boyfriend and felt internally happy. He fell asleep without one his nightmares and smile on his face.

**Yah im real sorry for the late update im seriously I don't even remember the last time I updated on this. But anyway this sounds like a good ending but trust me…..this is **_**far **_**from ending just saying. And please if you really and I mean really want me to update at least a little faster then please review and tell what you guys think so far. I would **_**highly**_** appreciate it.**

**Thanks you guys 3**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey just a note before I type this. I think in the last chapter or the one before I said that Ggio was going to have a Christmas party (Thinking that I would have that up before the real Christmas day…fail on my part). So I changed it to a New Year's party.__…..11 pages full awesomeness…and 4,517 words seriously. So I pretty much have a little bit of everything in this chapter. Some loving going on, some excitement, some partying, some madness. So I hope you guys enjoy! Because I know I enjoy typing this =D_

-**Regular- **

It was only a couple of days that he stayed over and helped Grimmjow around the house. Today was the day before New Year's and Grimmjow was finally walking on his own two feet. Ulquiorra was happy that the other was capable of doing things on his own however he was kind of upset because Grimmjow didn't need his help anymore. He really didn't want to leave his house I really didn't, Ulquiorra convinced himself that if he stayed with Grimmjow that nothing bad could happen. Because he knew how Gin and Aizen worked they do things the sneaky way, there to bold to do it if he was present.

"Where supposed to be relaxing ya know," Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand over the table. They were both outside a little café drinking hot chocolate; it was snowing lightly and pretty cold but they both seemed fine with it.

"Im am relaxed," he said absently looking down at his cup. Grimmjow seemed like an airhead but he really wasn't. He knew when something was wrong with Ulquiorra; he could tell because he was just get this far out look on his face, and his eyes would stare off into space.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said sternly his blue eyes glaring hard at Ulquiorra's pale face. Ulquiorra sighed before slowly looked up and stared back.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed. Grimmjow leaned back in his chair his hands now stuffed in his pockets.

"You've been acting weird ever since I got my cast off, what's wrong?" he questioned his eye narrowed slightly.

"I…I don't want to leave," Ulquiorra stuttered. He didn't know why but he was feeling seriously insecure saying this.

"Wadda ya mean?" Grimmjow asked very confused. Ulquiorra blinked a couple of times so the tears wouldn't fall down his face. He didn't understand why he was being so emotional over this; it was like he was pregnant or something.

"You don't need my help anymore," Ulquiorra said quietly as his eyes looked down at the table again. It took a minute before Grimmjow figured out what the other meant. He was a little bit surprised at how vulnerable Ulquiorra was.

"Yer so damn cute ya know," Grimmjow said as he leaned over the table and moved Ulquiorra's cup out the way so he wouldn't spill it. He lifted Ulquiorra's chin so he could look the other in the eyes and kissed him. Ulquiorra instantly opened his mouth so he could let Grimmjow's tongue weave its way inside. He knew they were attracting people because they were making out in broad daylight, not to mention they were at a family café. But at that point he really didn't care that much anyway he was used to Grimmjow kissing him in public unannounced. Grimmjow pulled away and sat back down in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want," he said smoothly. Ulquiorra face heated up dramatically, that bastard did that on purpose he thought.

"Y…You sure?" Ulquiorra asked. He didn't know how long he was going to stay at Grimmjow's, but it does beat staying at his house, which was pretty small. He was thinking about moving in with him, but he wasn't totally sure.

"Ulquiorra I wouldn't give a damn if you even moved in with me…I love you," Grimmjow said boldly. Ulquiorra nearly choked on his hot chocolate when Grimmjow said that. He stared wide-eyed at the other.

"R….Really, I was just thinking about that," he said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Grimmjow smiled he knew something was bothering Ulquiorra but he didn't know that the other wanted to live with him. But hey no objections here;

"Well then let's do it," he said happily as he stood up. Ulquiorra stood up also and threw away his cup and followed Grimmjow down the sidewalk. Grimmjow reached for Ulquiorra's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You wouldn't mind right?" Ulquiorra asked still doubting himself….just a little. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra from the corner of his eyes, the other had his head down and he was pretty sure there was a dark blush across that pale face of his. His laughed to himself before stopping in his tracks and turned towards Ulquiorra.

"No I wouldn't mind, wadda ya take me for?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow's face and saw that he was dead serious about this.

"I…I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be a bother," Ulquiorra said quietly. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

Grimmjow was on top of him his arms around his waist in a tight hug. "God it's a fucking crime to be so damn cute Ulquiorra," he said into the others ear.

"G….Grimmjow gets off me," Ulquiorra said after a while. It's one thing that he was on the ground in the snow, but Grimmjow was on top of him in broad daylight.

"Well lock a here," a voice drawled out.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both looked up to see Telsa, Ggio and Nnoitra standing over them with smiles on their faces.

"Having sex in the middle of the sidewalk ne?" Ggio teased which made Ulquiorra blush even harder than before.

"And what if we are?" Grimmjow said half-joking half-serious. Okay this is enough Ulquiorra thought as he pushed Grimmjow off him and stood up; brushing the snow off his jacket and his back.

"Don't be an idiot," he said looking over to Grimmjow who was still sitting in the snow. Grimmjow smirked to himself as he stood up, and the real Ulquiorra is back he thought.

"When you guys get back?" Ulquiorra asked.

"This morning actually," Telsa said, "We just came from Ggio's house," he added.

"So where ya guys going?" Grimmjow asked.

"To get some things for the party," Ggio said with a huge smile on his face. "And some liquor," Nnoitra put in with his sly smile.

Grimmjow smiled at this, he's always up from some alcohol at a party. He looked over to Ulquiorra and wondered if he liked to drink, gotta remember to ask him he thought.

"What you guys doin out ere' in the cold?" Nnoitra asked. "We were at a café couple minutes ago, but now im gonna help Ulquiorra move," Grimmjow said as he hugged Ulquiorra from behind and laying his chin on the top of the ravens head. The three looked at each other a little confused their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Move?" they all said in unison. Grimmjow laughed at this while Ulquiorra's face flushed again.

"Yep he's moving in with me," he said proudly. Ggio squealed like a school girl before hugging Ulquiorra almost knocking them to the ground again. Telsa just smiled while Nnoitra gave Grimmjow thumbs up and a wink.

"Congrat's that just totally awesome," Ggio said as shook Ulquiorra shoulders. Ggio finally let go and Ulquiorra blinked for while so the world would stop spinning.

"That was seriously unnecessary," Ulquiorra muttered. Ggio just gave him one of his goofy smiles.

"Well you guys party starts at ten so don't be late kay?" Ggio said.

"Yeah yeah,"Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and traveled down to the others house.

**-In another part of town—**

Gin was just getting back to Aizen's mansion from the ski resort, he thought it would be nice to stay back and relax or a while. He was sure that the brunette wouldn't mind….hopefully. He walked inside and was greeted by one of Aizen's lackies. And it was just his luck that he was greeted with the weird one; the one with pink hair.

"Gin-sama, Aizen-sama would like to see you immediately," Szayel said with a small smile. Gin just smiled back and headed up the stairs to Aizen's office (a.k.a his throne room). He opened the door and was greeted with a pissed off Aizen….which was not good on his part.

"Where have you been Gin?" Aizen questioned his elbows on the table as he stared at him partner. Gin just pulled on his creepy smile and waltzes over to his desk and sat on top of it. He looked at Aizen and could tell that he was still pissed but amused at the way he acted to the situation.

"I took a little break at that ski resort after I did my evil little deeds," he said innocently. Aizen sat back in chair as he stared Gin down with those cold brown eyes.

"Oh?" Aizen said after a while, "And what did you do, I gave a lot of ideas but you insisted you do something yourself," Aizen mused. Gin giggled at this, yah it was true he wanted to be the one to cause Ulquiorra's pain, and it was better that he got to watch it happen.

"Hmm some sabotage here and there," Gin said his smile growing bigger. Aizen then smiled at this, "Did you make it hurt?"

"Of course," Gin said. He could tell that Aizen was pleased but wait until he hears about this.

"I ear'd there gonna be a party and one his friend's house," Gin started, "Think it's time to get yer little pet back ne?" Gin added.

"Hmm do you know where the party's held, and time?" Aizen asked his chin now resting on the back of his hands. Gin couldn't help but laugh at this, "Are you doubting me Aizen?" Gin asked playfully. "I would never come in here with half-assed information," he said. Aizen smiled again before sitting up back in his chair.

"Hmm of course," he said, "Go see Yyfordt and Szayel; they know the plan so they'll explain it," Aizen said as he waved his hand dismissively. Gin got up and went back downstairs to the meeting room where the two brothers were polishing and wiping off their guns. Gin looked at them and felt a rush of excitement go out through his body; he'd always welcomed the feeling. He took a seat across from them while they explained what was going to go down tonight.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a great New Year ne?" Gin said as he stood up to get ready. The brother just smiled..."A good year indeed," they said.

**-On the Couch- **

"Ahh…Grimmjow harder…god," Ulquiorra cried, his hands gripping the back of the couch tightly so he wouldn't fall over. Grimmjow grabbed his hips and thrusted up harder while Ulquiorra moved his hips down.

"Fuck Ulquiorra…..so tight," Grimmjow grunted as he snapped his hips forward harder and faster. Ulquiorra threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Touch me Grimmjow," Ulquiorra cried .

_-Before hand- _

_Ulquiorra was cleaning out his room and packing all the things he needed. He wasn't worried about the furniture since he didn't have much, just his bed a desk, and a couch that he never liked. He walked out with two bags full of his clothes and small bag with stuffed that he cherished. He nearly fell over when he saw Grimmjow with no shirt on, his hair tied up in a ponytail, and sweat dripping down his back(Despite it being fifty-six degrees outside) from running back in forth from the car to the house._

_He swallowed thickly before walking over and handing him his bags. He watched as he put them in the backseat of his car. Grimmjow finally got everything that Ulquiorra needed in his car, so closing the door he turned around to see a very flushed Ulquiorra. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he walked over._

"_You feel okay?" Grimmjow asked a little concerned. Reaching a hand up to Ulquiorra's red face to see if he was running a fever or something._

"_N….No im fine," Ulquiorra stuttered trying to keep his gaze from going lower than Grimmjow's waist line. _

"_Hey my face is up here ya know," Grimmjow teased. Well that was a fail Ulquiorra thought as he stared up at Grimmjow's face._

_Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's face it was red, his eyes half lidded. He also didn't miss the slight bulge in the other's pants. He smirked before leaning down and taking Ulquiorra's lips in a heated kiss as he backed him up inside of the house._

"_Did I turn ya on er something?" Grimmjow asked against Ulquiorra's lips. He responded by kissing Grimmjow again but with more tongue licking and sucking. Grimmjow starting walking forward making Ulquiorra walk backward to the couch and falling on it. Ulquiorra was on the bottom and Grimmjow on top of him kissing his neck and going lower._

"_You're really horny huh?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled Ulquiorra's boxers down; his cock sprang free and boy was it wet. _

"…_.It's your fault," Ulquiorra breathed as he sat up so he could sit in Grimmjow's lap. He never thought he would be in a situation like this ever again, I mean after what happened to Renji he'd promised himself that he would never love someone ever again. However he was here in Grimmjow's lap with him sucking on his neck while his hands stroked his cock slowly. Never in his life would he thought that he would be doing this with somebody._

"_Oh…really?" Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear which made him shudder. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his hands crawling up to his bright blue hair and taking the tie out so that his hair flowed over his shoulders. Ulquiorra ran his fingers through those silky strands of hair and pulled slightly when Grimmjow started to suck on his nipples. This felt way to good, he'd totally forgot how things like this felt and the direction they were going, he was pretty sure that they are gonna have sex on this couch….the one he hates._

"_Yah…for being….ahh…. so damn….ahh sexy all the time," Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow just smiled before pulling his pants down, his smile got bigger when he saw the look on Ulquiorra face. Yah he was pretty big, probably not a normal size for a high-schooler but hey he wasn't complaining._

"_Are we gonna do this thing or not?" Grimmjow asked huskily in Ulquiorra ear. The other leaned his face down so Grimmjow could hear._

"_Finger me first," Ulquiorra purred. Grimmjow's body tensed at the way the other voice sounded it was so….so erotic? But anyway his hands left Ulquiorra's cock and found its way to his hole and pushed a finger in. He heard the latter groan loudly as he grinded his hips against Grimmjow's hand, and after while Ulquiorra told him to stop._

"_God….G….Grimmjow just," Ulquiorra was in so much pleasure he didn't even know what he was saying. Thankfully Grimmjow knew what the other meant and what he and his body wanted. He lifted Ulquiorra up and gently guided him down his cock….._

__**-Which brings us back to this- **

Grimmjow hands found Ulquiorra's cock again and started to pump him fast while slamming into his sweet little body. He never would have thought that Ulquiorra was such a…..sex fiend? I mean they went through three different positions and they were all on the couch. But Ulquiorra said he liked this one better, so I just went with it, trusting Ulquiorra's sexual instinct.

"Fuck….Grimmjow ahhhh….," Ulquiorra cried as he came all over Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow gave a couple more thrust before coming inside Ulquiorra. He watched the other rotated his hip in a circular motion, making the cum slip out. If he kept doing that Grimmjow was going to get hard all over again.

"God…..that…felt good," Ulquiorra said breathlessly. Grimmjow smirked before picking Ulquiorra who rapped his legs around the other waist.

"We should get cleaned up and get ready, it' already eight-thirty," Grimmjow said as he walked to my bathroom.

After they all got washed up they both headed back to Grimmjow's house so he could change his clothes. While Ulquiorra put his stuff away in Grim-there room, he was really excited about living with Grimmjow. It's been a long time since he was in a good relationship and it felt good…..really good. As soon as Ulquiorra sat down on their bed after putting his stuff away Grimmjow came out the bathroom with nothing on…..literally.

"Are you trying to get me horny again?" Ulquiorra asked a blush creeping up to his face.

"Nah I always come out the bathroom like this," he replied as he walked to the closet to get his clothes. He picked out a long-sleeve black shirt with some dark gray jeans, and his black converse. Overall he looked pretty hot especially his shirt because it was real tight. He turned back around and looked at me.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked. He came over and kissed him on the lips, "You look hot," he murmured. Ulquiorra looked down at his skin tight green shirt it was nothing special and his black jean's, and his green and black vans. He just shrugged his shoulder as Grimmjow walked back to the bathroom and tried to fix his hair.

"Danmit…..Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called from the bathroom. Ulquiorra walked over to see Grimmjow's hair tangled with a comb in it. Grimmjow gave the other a meek smile…. "Could ya help here?" he asked. Ulquiorra just laughed and helped Grimmjow untangled the comb from his hair; after doing that he braided it for him so it wouldn't get in his way. After all that they both headed to the door and to the car so they can get there party on;

**-A car ride later- **

Okay to say that the house was overcrowded that would be an understatement. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow finally got to the house and were walking up the driveway. He saw a lot of people in the front yard either smoking or sucking each other's face off. The music was pretty loud as they opened the door, they both looked at each other for second, thinking that this was gonna be a wild party.

"ULQUIORRA…GRIMMJOW!" Ggio yelled as he ran over and almost tripped but caught himself. Ulquiorra could already tell that his friend was drunk, he sighed to himself… a wild party indeed.

"G…Glad you could make it," he stuttered. "GGIO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE".

"Think your sister wants ya," Grimmjow stated as he looked over to see a pissed of Sui Feng. Ulquiorra just shook his head as he and Grimmjow made their way to the kitchen. They found some beers and they both grabbed one. He looked at Ulquiorra watching him carefully to see if he would actually drink it, someone called his name and saw a friend of his; his said hi then looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Pass me another," Ulquiorra asked as he threw the other can in the trash. Grimmjow stared at him for a minute; he didn't even see Ulquiorra drink the first one.

"Uh…hear ya go," Grimmjow said as he handed him another beer. Ulquiorra took it gratefully and opened it.

"Ay there king having fun yet?" Shiro asked as he and Ichigo walked over with smiles on their faces.

"I thought I told ya to stop calling me that," Grimmjow growled as he drank his beer while Ulquiorra smiled in the back-round.

"Ahh come on don't be like that," Ichigo chimed in. "Let's go dance, there having a contest to see who's best," Shiro put in.

"A contest huh?" Grimmjow mused he looked over to Ulquiorra who was staring off at the crowd of people dancing.

"You up for it?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra. He watched in amusement as Ulquiorra finished off his beer first before answering his question. Who knew Ulquiorra liked alcohol so much and by the way he's going, Grimmjow was pretty sure that the other would be drunk in a couple of minutes.

"Hmm sure why not," he said; jumping off the counter he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and headed to the dance floor, with Ichigo and Shiro following close behind. When the contest started it was a lot of people, but as time went by it was down to Nnoitra and Telsa, and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. That was pretty good Grimmjow thought until he heard the next theme for the song. They basically had to dance….what the word….slutty he'd guess and he wasn't sure Ulquiorra was up for that.

However he was sadly mistaken because when the music started Ulquiorra turned around so his back was pressed against Grimmjow's chest. His thin arms reached behind him, wrapped around Grimmjow's neck. The other was a little taken aback but soon got the rhythm of it; he placed his hands on Ulquiorra's waist so they swayed together in time. Ulquiorra grinded his ass against Grimmjow's hip, while Grimmjow leaned over to bite Ulquiorra neck and ear. Ulquiorra suddenly turned around and ran his hands over Grimmjow chest, while the latter put his leg in between Ulquiorra's. As much fun they were having the song ended and they both stopped dancing…well Grimmjow did but Ulquiorra still had his arms locked around Grimmjow neck, swaying his hip slightly.

"Well than," Ggio started as he smiled like an idiot with the microphone in his hands. "Let's give it up for Nnoitra and Telsa," he shouted. They were a lot of cheer's and hoots from the people who standing around.

"Alright…now how about King over there and Ulquiorra ne?" he said. The whole house shook with "hell yah's", and more screams. Ggio looked over to Nnoitra and Telsa and gave them a sorry look, they just brushed it off. Anybody who'd went against Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in this contest would have probably lost to.

"Well I guess there winners," Ggio shouted as he threw his arms in the air. Everyone cheered and the music started up again. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra made their way back to the kitchen with all their friends following.

"That's was fucking amazing!" Shiro exclaimed as he patted Ulquiorra on the shoulder who just laughed.

"I didn't know that you could dance like that," Telsa said a little dumbfounded but it was pretty amusing.

"..I didn't know either," Ulquiorra said which made them all laugh.

"Hey guys help me bring in some beer from the basement ne?" Ggio said as he shut the cooler. Shiro and Ichigo snuck off to the dance floor so they wouldn't have to help, but Grimmjow and Nnoitra followed Ggio down the hallway.

"So Ulquiorra since were alone I wanted to ask you what you thought about what I said at the resort?" Telsa asked a little anxious. Ulquiorra wasn't drunk…okay maybe a little and he only got half all the stuff that Telsa just said to him.

"Eh com again?" he asked as rubbed his eyes. Telsa sighed before getting a cup of water and handing it to him.

"Drink this and listen," he stated seriously. Ulquiorra drank the water and looked back up to Telsa.

"Now what should we do about Gin and Aizen," he asked.

**-Outside- **

"Hmm ya guys ready to cause hell?" Gin asked as he pulled on a black hat so his hair couldn't be seen.

"Yah we got this, we just shoot off are gun," Szayel started,

"And in the confusion we take Aizen-sama's little pet and get the hell out," Yyfordt finished with a smile.

"Alright then let do this," Gin said excitement flowing throughout his whole body. The three made their way inside the house, and good thing it was crowded because not one person looked their way.

**-Kitchen- **

"Telsa, look im having fun for once in my life," Ulquiorra started as he set the cup on the counter. "I have a boyfriend, I don't have those nightmares anymore….I got my friends," he said. "Please don't ruin my mood with that…Im begging you", he said.

Telsa looked at Ulquiorra's face and automatically felt guilty for bringing the things he didn't want to remember back up again. When he process all the stuff that Ulquiorra's just said, he was pretty much right. He couldn't remember the last time Ulquiorra had fun, or smiled at the least.

"Ah….im sorry I didn't mean to," he said after a while. Ulquiorra smiled at this, Telsa could be so serious but then so innocent.

"It's fine but after the party I promise that we'll talk about it kay?" Ulquiorra said. Telsa lighten up about this.

"Promise?" he asked. "Promise," Ulquiorra said.

"Alright time for the COUNTDOWN!" Ggio shouted into the microphone while Grimmjow and Nnoitra heaved up another cooler of beer. Everyone move to the living room where Ggio had a huge ball drop in the middle of the room.

11:59

Shiro and Ichigo were together drinking like idiots.

10

Nnoitra and Telsa where standing together their hands linked together.

9

Gin and the brother's worked their way behind the crowd trying to find Ulquiorra.

8

Grimmjow was trying to find Ulquiorra. He went into the crowd, bumping into some guy with pink hair;

7

Ulquiorra was still in the kitchen just getting another beer.

6

Time was ticking by, and Gin could feel his body sing with joy. "When they hit one, you know what to do," he told Szayel who had his gun ready.

5

Ggio was now standing on the table screaming each number like an idiot. Grimmjow turned back around to see Ulquiorra in the kitchen

4

Yyfordt spotted Ulquiorra throwing away another can of beer. He moved closer because he was the one who going to drag Ulquiorra out of here.

3

Grimmjow was trying to get past everyone so he wouldn't miss his New Year's kiss with his beloved.

2

Szayel got into position in the back of the crowd again, while Yyfordt made his way closer to Ulquiorra. Someone brushed past Telsa and he looked to see the back of some kid with a black hat on, but he caught the silver hair….Gin he thought. He looked around to see some pink hair kid loading up a gun, his eyes frantically looked for Ulquiorra who was in the kitchen and was just about to walk out. Then he spotted the blonde, and then Grimmjow half-way there. He pushed away from Nnoitra;

"ONE…..HAPPY NE-

~**Sounds of Gunshot~**

**So I know you guys are gonna kill me for this, but hey I should get **_**some good ass review's **_ **well I hope I do….no pressure.**

**No but seriously review this. I worked really hard a lot of hours to get this done. I would really appreciate if ya did. **

**Love U Ulquiorra…..Happy New Years. =3**


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay I just want to get this off my chest before I type off the next chapter. Im really not the type of author that pressure's people into reviewing my stories. Sometimes I really want to know what you guys think on a certain chapter and then sometime I really just don't give a damn. However I am at the point where I seriously want some review on this story, because im trying really hard on it. I mean come on people I type eleven pages on the last one…that's a lot of words…seriously. I don't think you guys noticed it yet, but the more you review the more I type and I know that's what you guys want. Now I got ONE review on chapter twelve…I mean really? (Thank you brightnight003 for that review!) I mean I just don't understand it, am I doing something wrong, I know my grammar is all at its best and my punctuating, but is it really that bad? I've gotten more reviews on the lesser chapter than the ones that are long; I mean I just don't get it. And if you're one of the people who usually review my stories im sorry you hear me rant on about this. _

_So I really can't stress this enough. If you don't review, then im probably not gonna type as much as im doing now. Now here the story_

Everything was hectic; people were running around screaming and falling over each other. The sound of the gun pretty much freaked everyone out. Ggio, who was on the table, was now on the floor nursing his head because someone knocked it down on the way to the door. The twins were behind the couch hiding from the danger on the other side. Nobody knew what the hell was going on, well some people did.

Yyfordt had his arm around Ulquiorra's neck and his other hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream, he saw Gin out the corner of his eyes with that creepy smile on his face. But the smiled faded when he saw a certain blue head started walking their way. Yyfordt looked back over to Szayel who nodded in understanding as he creeped over and loaded his gun again. Once he was close enough he pointed the gun and Grimmjow's back his finger on the trigger. Ulquiorra saw this from where he was and his eyes widen, he tried to move, to get anywhere, to push Grimmjow out the way but the blonde had a good grip on him.

Szayel pulled the trigger and there was loud bang and then a thud signifying that a body had hit the floor. But in that time Grimmjow whirled around, pulled out his own gun and shot Szayel right in the shoulder.

"SZAYEL!" Yyfordt cried as he let go of Ulquiorra who fell to the ground on his knees, his eyes wide with horror.

"Yyfordt get your brother and let's go NOW!" Gin yelled as he made his way to the door. Grimmjow was going to stop him but then he heard a sob, he looked down to see Ulquiorra crying his eyes out. It took him a minute to realize that that pink haired freak was going to shoot him….but he didn't get shot.

"TELSA!"

Grimmjow turned to see Nnoitra running into the kitchen his eyes on Telsa's bleeding body. It looked pretty bad; the front of his shirt was covered in blood. He looked back over towards the door, those bastard got away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ggio cried as he came into the kitchen but stopped when he saw Telsa's body on the floor.

"Shit…wha….t...fuck," he cried as he ran back to go call 911. While Nnoitra was frozen to the spot, Ulquiorra still on his knees just staring blankly at nothing, the twins walked in to see what everybody was yelling about.

"Oh shit…..the hell happened?" Shiro asked his voice serious for once. Grimmjow looked up to see the complete shock on their faces.

"I think it's pretty fucking obvious what happened," Nnoitra growled out lowly. Suddenly there was the wail of an ambulance outside. He walked over and picked Telsa's up gently and walked over to the door where they met the medics. The twins went out there to make sure everything was okay while Ggio, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra stayed inside in awkward silence until the police arrived and started to ask questions on what happened. After they explained what happened Grimmjow thought it would be best to go to the hospital to see if Telsa was okay.

Ggio and Sui Feng started to walk toward the door but Ggio turned around to see Grimmjow staring worryingly at Ulquiorra who was now sitting in the kitchen chair with his heads in his arms, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Grimmjow…..." Ggio started but Grimmjow held up a hand.

"Don't worry go and see if Telsa's okay," he said quietly as he moved towards the table Ulquiorra was sitting at. The other just said a nodded his head before turning back around and walking out the door, leaving a frustrated Grimmjow and a crying Ulquiorra. He walked over and touched Ulquiorra shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Ulquiorra," he called but the other didn't even move an inch. Grimmjow was starting to get bad feeling in his stomach; didn't know why but he did.

"Please look at me Ulquiorra," Grimmjow pleaded. Ulquiorra slowly looked up his eyes really red and puffy from crying so much. He opened his mouth to say something but Grimmjow stopped him with a long hard kiss.

He broke apart, "Don't you dare say it Ulquiorra ….don't you fucking say it," Grimmjow growled. But Ulquiorra wasn't listening the only thing he could think off was seeing Telsa's bloody body on the ground. He saw Gin and that creepy smile, also the two brothers; he remembered them all.

"Y….You k…know its true," Ulquiorra started as he looked at Grimmjow's face. "It's my fault," he said quietly. Grimmjow was afraid of this, he knew that Ulquiorra would say this, he just knew it. It was bad enough that Telsa got shot in front of Ulquiorra, but for him to blame it on himself is just crazy.

"Ulquiorra it's not your fault," Grimmjow said firmly as he griped the other shoulders tightly, "What happened is not your fault," he said again. Suddenly Ulquiorra shoved Grimmjow away from him, he took a step back.

"It is my fault!" He yelled, "All of this….they were after me," he added. "Telsa didn't deserve to…..god," Ulquiorra broke off as he backed up against the wall, "…my fault," he said as he slid down the wall. Grimmjow was still standing near the table, not knowing what to do at this point. He'd seen Ulquiorra like this before, but it wasn't as strong this…..this, he seriously thought that it was his fault.

"Ulquiorra come on we gotta go see if Telsa alright," Grimmjow said as he took a cautious step forward. Ulquiorra looked up his eyes filled with tears, Grimmjow reached out his hand; Ulquiorra took it and stood up and followed Grimmjow to the car, but before they got in Grimmjow stopped to look at the other.

"It wasn't your fault…..it was an accident nothing else got it?" Grimmjow said again, hoping that the words would get through Ulquiorra's head. The other just nodded in agreement, Grimmjow sighed before opening the door.

Even though he agreed with Grimmjow, he still thought that it was his fault. If he wasn't with Grimmjow, they would've never gone to that party, they wouldn't know each other, and Telsa wouldn't have gotten shot. He knew that he was protecting Grimmjow, but it was because of that that he thought it was his fault. Telsa wants him to be happy, so he protected Grimmjow so my only happiness wouldn't be taken away from me.

It's my fault, Grimmjow and everybody else might tell me otherwise. But I know deep down that all this was my fault…..and anything else that was probably gonna happen soon.

It. Is. My. Fault.

Love U Ulquiorra


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked through the door, they both could tell that something was wrong. Shiro and Ichigo were just staring down at the floor while Ggio sat in the chair next to them crying silent. Grimmjow then looked down the hallway where he saw Nnoitra walking down slowly. He told Ulquiorra to go sit down then he walked down to meet Nnoitra to see what the hell was going on. But his friend just brushed past him and headed towards Ulquiorra who was just walking over to sit down. He grabbed the raven's shoulder hand punched him right in the jaw. Ulquiorra crash landed onto the floor on his side.

"Nnoitra what the fuck is your problem?" Grimmjow yelled as he ran over to help Ulquiorra to his feet. The other looked daze for a minute his eyes unfocused for a second, Grimmjow wiped the blood from Ulquiorra's chin that was coming from his busted lip.

"It's your damn fault….it's all his fault!" Nnoitra yelled his eyes red from crying too much, his voice a little hoarse. Ggio suddenly stood up and grabbed Nnoitra so he was a few feet away from Ulquiorra, he knew where this was going and the way Ulquiorra is now that didn't need to happen.

"Listen I know what happened is…..bad but don't go blaming people," Ggio said. Nnoitra looked at him from the corner of his eyes, a scowl on his lips; looking back over to Grimmjow he could see that he was worried but right now he couldn't care less.

"It's his entire fault; they were after you weren't they?" Nnoitra suddenly asked. This is exactly what Ggio was talking about; he knew that Ulquiorra was blaming himself for this. I mean they'd known each other for a while now and he knew that going out with Grimmjow and hanging out with him and his friends could put them all at risk. So for Nnoitra to say this out loud…let's just say things are probably going to get out of hand.

"Nnoitra you need to calm down," Ichigo said from his chair, "Yah ya causing a scene ere'," Shiro added.

"I don't give a damn!" Nnoitra shouted, he looked back over to Ulquiorra who still didn't say anything yet, but his whole body was trembling.

"It's because of him that Telsa's is dead," he said screamed, "Are you happy….he's dead now," he added.

"Nnoitra STOP!" Grimmjow bellowed he was getting angry and really frustrated. Seeing the Notorious Nnoitra breaking down, hearing that Telsa just died for his sake, and seeing Ulquiorra withdrawal into him-self is just too much for him to handle.

Everybody was quiet, no one saying anything until a nurse came and asked if Telsa had any family members. Ggio said that they were on their way there, and nurse just nodded her head before walking to the back again.

"I…..I'm sorry," Everyone turned their heads to Ulquiorra who was looking at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ulquiorra," Ggio started but the raven moved out of Grimmjow's arms and ran for the door. Grimmjow reached out trying to grab Ulquiorra's arm, but he was too fast and was outside in minutes. He was going to follow him but Ggio grabbed his shoulder before he could leave.

"Just let him go," he said; moving from Nnoitra who now walking over to sit in one of the chairs, he pulled Grimmjow away from the others so they could speak privately.

"Listen I know you want to go out there and comfort him, but you need to give him space," Ggio stated firmly.

"So you expect to me to just leave him out there?" Grimmjow asked incredulous. He knew that if Ulquiorra stayed out there alone in the cold, something was bound to happen.

"Grimmjow please understand this," Ggio said, "Ulquiorra is very…..sensitive, he needs time to process all the things that happened and because Nnoitra yelled at him….im pretty sure that he just wants to be alone," he concluded. Grimmjow looked at Ggio warily not really sure what that this was a good idea, but in the end he just nodded his head in agreement. He knew really hoped that Ulquiorra would be okay.

"Alright," Grimmjow muttered.

**-Outside- **

It was cold, it was snowing, and it was raining, was that even possible; for it to rain and snow at the same time. It didn't matter to him; the weather was the complete mirror of his mood. Ulquiorra was sitting down in the park on one of the swings, his hair was matted to his head, his clothes soaked through and through but he didn't care. His mind was still set on what happened tonight, everything was a complete disaster. Because of him, because he got too close to Grimmjow and his friends, it was because of him that Telsa was dead. He's dead, no longer in this world, and it was his fault; Nnoitra said it all ready.

He was happy that Grimmjow lived, but that just gave Gin and Aizen another chance to get him. In Ulquiorra's eyes he knew that if he stayed here than people are going to end up hurt or worse dead like Telsa and Ulquiorra did want that. He didn't want anybody dying on his accord; he can't let that happen…..again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks he knew what he was about to do could kill his relationship with Grimmjow, but it was worth it. He got off the swings and started to walk down the street.

**-4:30 a.m.- **

Grimmjow was finally home but Ulquiorra wasn't when Ggio said that Ulquiorra needed to time. But it's been what almost three hours since his boyfriend left, and he was worrying sick. Not only was this the worst New Years of his life, Ulquiorra was out there in that snow and the last time he checked the other didn't have on jacket at all. He tried calling, he tried going out there and looking for him but with no luck at all.

"Goddanmit!" He yelled is frustration, he punched the wall with his fist the dry all scattering to the floor. There was a knock at his door; getting excited he ran over thinking that it would be Ulquiorra, he opened the door to see Nnoitra. Grimmjow thought about hitting his friend in the face for what he said to Ulquiorra.

"Im sorry," he said simply. Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra surprised for a second; did he just seriously apologize to me? "I know what I said to Ulquiorra was pretty out of line, I didn't mean it," he started again. "It's just that I was mad because of Telsa and all the shit that happened ya know?' he asked.

Grimmjow raked a hand through his long hair and sighed, he really didn't expect that from Nnoitra of all people.

"Its fine," he muttered under his breath. "Is he here?" he suddenly asked. Grimmjow's face instantly turned into a scowl, he really couldn't help but get mad at Nnoitra because _he _is the reason why Ulquiorra is out there somewhere. However Nnoitra did say he was very sorry so he couldn't be too pissed off about it.

"He's out there somewhere I don't know, Ggio said that he needed to clear his mind," Grimmjow growled.

Nnoitra looked a little taken aback, "He's gone….in that?" he asked as he pointed over his shoulder where it was snowing and raining…..awful weather really it was. Grimmjow looked outside again….Ulquiorra was _in _that, probably cold, lost, and hungry and what was he doing, sitting here in home. What if something happened? What if he being mugged or something? "Grimmjow?" Nnoitra said. But the other didn't hear him, he was too wrapped up and thinking about Ulquiorra.

What if he gets sick? Or what if he gets raped or worse what if he meets Gin again? Oh god he couldn't take that, he just couldn't. He needed Ulquiorra next to him now; he needed him by his side.

"Dude Grimmjow…calm down," Nnoitra said, but Grimmjow didn't hear. His breaths coming in hitches, he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack, or hyperventilating it was something because the next the thing he knows he's falling. Thankfully Nnoitra caught him just in time before he fell onto the ground.

"Grimmjow…..hey come on wake up!" he shouted as he shook Grimmjow's shoulders but the only response was him whispering Ulquiorra name. Nnoitra didn't know what to do in this situation he really wasn't the type to babysit anybody especially if that person is Grimmjow. He dragged his blue headed friend inside and kicked the door close with his foot. He lifted Grimmjow the best he could and placed him on the couch, he sighed before taking out his phone. There was no way in hell was he dealing with alone.

**-Meanwhile- **

"That was terrible," Gin muttered as he watched Yyfordt tie the part of his sleeve to his brother's shoulder. Things couldn't have gone worse for them the whole plan was to get to Ulquiorra and that went horribly wrong.

"At least the bleeding stopped," Szayel pointed out as he looked down at his clothed shoulder. Gin gave them an icy stare he really wished that Aizen would have chosen somebody else for their little plan of theirs. They were currently sitting by one of the parks hiding behind all the trees and bushes; he was kind of surprised that the police haven't come for them yet.

"You guys do realize that we can't go back to Aizen empty handed right?" Gin said pointedly. The brothers nodded their heads in understanding, and as if on cue something caught Szayel's eyes. It might have been snowing and a little hard to see, but those piercing emeralds eyes were pretty hard to miss.

"I think we won't have to go empty-handing after all," he said as he pointed over to Ulquiorra who was walking away from the park. Gin looked over and a smile formed on his lips, maybe it was fate…..well it's gonna be Ulquiorra fate when he meets Aizen again.

"Stay here…..I'll do this," Gin said that exciting feeling flowing through his body again. He ran over quietly as he could and once he was close enough behind Ulquiorra he grabbed him from behind. His hand over his mouth and nose so he couldn't breathe after a minute the raven stopped struggling and fell limp into Gin's arms.

"Nicely done," Yyfordt commented as he and Szayel walked up to Gin's side who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. He lifted Ulquiorra onto his back and secured him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Hmm shall we go then?" he asked the brother who shook their heads approvingly.

**-Phone call later- **

"What?" Ggio exclaimed as he paced Grimmjow's living room. Nnoitra had called Ggio and told him what happened and now he was freaking out.

"Yah he said that you said that Ulquiorra needed some time….he took it and he's still not back," Nnoitra explained. "And because of that king over here overreacted and had a fucking panic attack and fainted," he added as he looked over at the still knocked out Grimmjow. He looked pretty bad, the color in his face is all drained leaving him with a sick color, and his hair was a tangled mess.

"This is bad you…real bad," Ggio in a nervous voice, "Where are the twins?" he suddenly asked Nnoitra, he gave and I don't know look; his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nnoitra where's Grimmjow?" Shiro asked in a panicky voice.

"Uh, he's lying on the couch, he passed out a couple minutes ago, where the hell are you guys?" Nnoitra asked.

"Listen Ichigo found Ulquiorra….well he saw Ulquiorra being dragged somewhere and he's following them now," Shiro started, "He told me to go ahead and come get you guys so be outside," he said before hanging up. Nnoitra shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked over to Grimmjow who still knocked out.

"What's going on, what did Shiro say?" Ggio asked hurriedly.

"Ichigo found Ulquiorra and he's following them and Shiro is on his way to come get…..and we need to wake him up." Nnoitra explained. Ggio nodded his head before walking over to Grimmjow; he gave Nnoitra a knowing looked before grabbing a fistful of blue hair and yanked it. Teal eyes snapped opened in an instant.

"The fuck is your damn problem?" Grimmjow shirked as he rubbed his sore head. Ggio quickly explained everything as he walked over to the door; Grimmjow got up to and walked over to the door. Once he opened it he saw Shiro, and the look of terror was written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked. He watched as Shiro catch his breath for a minute, "its Ichigo….and Ulquiorra."

**-In Pursuit- (couple minutes before) **

Ichigo did his best to keep up; it's pretty hard to run after car for over two blocks now. He saw the car pull into a long driveway that led up to a huge house. He saw the street sign and pulled out his phone to call his brother.

"Ichigo,"

"Shiro I found out where Ulquiorra is," he said quickly. He told him what street they were on and everything that happened so far.

"You guy's better hurry because Ulquiorra's not really in good shape he looks real sick," Ichigo said not aware of somebody behind him.

"I got it, just stay there and**—**there was a loud scream from the other end of the line**—….**Ichi, what's going on" Shiro asked. There was loud cracking sound and then the call ended, "Ichigo!"

**I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews….see now **_**THAT'S **_**what im talking about. That all I ask for you guys; so yah if you think a lot is going on in this chapter….just wait till the next one!**

**Thanks again, you guys are rocking my socks! =3**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


	15. Chapter 15

_Im sad to say that this story is about to end yes this is the last chapter. However there will be and I repeat will be a sequel to this story, not soon but there will be one, so stick around._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Where the hell is he," Grimmjow yelled out in frustration. It's already bad enough that he just got his hair pulled (which he seriously hates) but now Shiro comes out nowhere yelling like a fucking maniac. Shiro just took a deep breath before explaining the phone call he just got from his brother; he then looked to see Grimmjow mad as hell.

"Then what the fuck are we doing here just sitting around like damn duck's?" he yelled, "You got the address right?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over to Shiro who nodded his head yes, "Then let's go before they killed or something," he said as he grabbed his keys off the table and walked out the door with Ggio and Nnoitra following.

When they were all in the car Grimmjow instantly peeled out the driveway and made his way down the street. Ggio and Nnoitra were holding on for dear life as Shiro told him the direction to the house.

"Don't you think we should call the police or something?" Ggio spoke up. Grimmjow looked at him in the mirror; it looked like he was thinking about it for a minute. His eyes went back to the road, "No, I want to kill the bastard who put Ulquiorra through all this shit, and if the police come….I can't do that," he stated simply."

"Grimmjow you aren't really serious are you?" Nnoitra getting a little confused with Grimmjow's just kidding voice, and im serious voice.

"Yes im serious I can't just sit around while this bastard tortures Ulquiorra for the rest of his life," Grimmjow started.

"Also," Ggio spoke up, "The guy who shot Telsa is in there to so….," he trailed off not sure what else to say. He saw a flash of hurt in Nnoitra's beady eyes but then it was replaced with anger just pure rage.

"I guess you're right," he said after a while as he settled back into his seat. If he was going to get the chance to kill the person who took his love away then he was going to take it.

**-Aizen's Mansion- **

Gin was so very happy and he was pretty sure when Aizen sees what he brought in, he's going to so excited. However he was slightly concerned about his pet's condition, he was wet for one and he was outside in the freezing cold which isn't good either. However Aizen strictly said that if we find him, we must bring him up to his room immediately and Gin was in no position to disobey Aizen. They were already late as it is because of that little mishap at that party, so he pretty much didn't have a choice.

"Gin-sama I found this boy sneaking around outside what should I do with him?" Gin turned around to see Yammy carrying a kid with orange, he looked really familiar but he didn't have time for something like this.

"Do what you want just don't be to….loud," Gin said as went up the stairs. He looked down at Ulquiorra who was half awake, half asleep and it was pretty obvious that he getting a fever. To say that Gin wasn't a little bit worried would be a lie, even though he takes enjoyment in doing things like this. He knew how violent Aizen could get when he's gets around his pet and since it's Ulquiorra he's was probably going to get the life fucked right out him…literally.

He stopped right in front of Aizen's office, "Gin your welcomed to come inside," came Aizen deep voice. Gin looked down at Ulquiorra again feeling a little bit sorry, but he walked inside with his huge grin on his face.

~Look what I found~ he said cheerfully as he waltzed up to Aizen's desk. Even though Aizen wasn't smiling the look in his eyes was saying something completely different. It was mixture of excitement, lust, and anger…..? Aizen walked around his desk took Ulquiorra out of Gin's arms and for a moment Gin thought he wasn't going to get a praise of thanks.

"You did well Gin…..good job," he said as he looked over at his partner, the slightest of a smile on his face. For some reason this made Gin feel really giddy…..didn't know why but it did. He turned around and head back to the door with a smile on his face and not his usual creepy one, a real smile.

Ulquiorra couldn't feel anything his body was so cold it was numb, but he didn't feel someone carrying him somewhere. He didn't know who it was because my vision was so blurry he couldn't see but whoever it was is really warm. His hands clutched the front of Aizen's shirt, pushing his face into the warmth that it brought; it kind of made him thought of Grimmjow…Grimmjow, wonder where he is right now, wish he was here with me.

"My dear pet…Ulquiorra," Aizen whispered as he laid the smaller boy on the bed, now in his room. Ulquiorra eyes opened slightly he knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in so long. Ulquiorra felt his hands going under his shirt and taking it off. He tried to push Aizen off of him because he didn't want to go through the things he did again with this man. It's was bad enough the first time, what in the blue hell did Aizen think he wanted to do it a second time and on top of that he was sick….real sick.

"Come now Ulquiorra I know you didn't leave me that long to know not to go against me hm?" Aizen taunted as his fingers played with nipple that was already hard. This is just sad, even though I have Grimmjow to do things like this to me; my body just automatically knows what do when Aizen touches him. It's even sadder that Ulquiorra was fully erect…through his pants! This is just fucking ridiculous he thought to himself. He started to squirm under Aizen, there was no way in hell was he going through with this.

Even though his body was weak he still had a little fight in him, he raised his leg up; kneeing Aizen right in the stomach. The brunette faltered for minute which gave Ulquiorra the chance to get the hell out of there, but as soon as he put pressure on his leg he collapsed to the ground. God was he that weak that he couldn't even get up to walk. When Ulquiorra looked back over his shoulder he saw Aizen getting off the bed and he could tell by the look on his face, that he was mad. He walked over to and grabbed a fistful of Ulquiorra hair and yanked up to so they were face to face.

"You shouldn't have done that Ulquiorra," Aizen said as he threw Ulquiorra across the room, he hit the wall with a loud thud. There was also a sickening crack, the raven was pretty sure that was his wrist that was already sprained, but now it was probably broken. He watched as Aizen walked over picked Ulquiorra up by his wrist (the broken one).

"Ahh…A….Aizen!" Ulquiorra cried in pain. Tears started form in his eye the pain was unbelievable, it was like he was trying to pull my wrist out its socket. Aizen threw Ulquiorra back onto the bed and yanked his pants off; his pants were already undone and Ulquiorra knew what was going to happen. He ran away from Aizen years ago and he was pretty sure that he hadn't had any sexual release since then because he wanted to be "respectful" to his pet. Ulquiorra closed my eyes not wanting to see the look on his face when he shoves his dick up my ass for god knows how many times.

"I'll make you pay for leaving me," he said huskily in his ear as he rammed inside of him, not even giving him a chance to ready himself. He grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist and held them above his, he cried out again as they accidently banged against the head board. He felt Aizen spread his legs wider and fucked him harder making Ulquiorra cry out, his throat starting to hurt.

"Ahaa…A…Aizen….s…stop," Ulquiorra half-cried half-moaned. He heard Aizen chuckle at this and leaned over his now sweated body.

"Ulquiorra you know you love this," he whispered hotly in his ear. "You know you love being taken advantage of…being fucked in the ass," he added. Ulquiorra slightly opened his eyes to stare back at Aizen who was waiting on an answer and if he didn't answer right he was sure he was going to get it.

"Y…Yes I.…do," Ulquiorra replied, tears falling from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Aizen seemed a little pleased but Ulquiorra was pretty sure, he was still mad about something. It was all there hidden in his eyes, his hands went to down to my leaking member and started to jerk me off rather roughly.

"You're such a little slut Ulquiorra," he said as he came inside me. Ulquiorra cried out as he came all over Aizen's stomach. The brunette looked down at Ulquiorra who passed out completely, he was slightly disappointed because he wanted to play with his pet a little more. A crash and yelling made him look over to the door….the hell is going on down there he thought as he made his way to the door.

**-Downstairs- **

Yyfordt and Yammy were in the same room with Ichigo on his knees the side of his face planted on the pillow. He'd been laying like that for a while now; he didn't know who was in the room because they had a blindfold over his eyes. He then felt hands all over his body, touching everything; it was very disgusting to him, the only person to touch him like this was Shiro. Oh how he wished his brother was here to get these men off him.

"Such a cute little berry ne?" Yyfordt said lowly as he ran his hand through Ichigo's hair. Yammy smiled to himself as he slipped Ichigo's pants off, this was going to be so much fun he thought.

**-Outside- **

"How are supposed to get in," Nnoitra asked as they all stood in the driveway. Ggio looked a little puzzled as he thought about it while Shiro looked all over for an open window or something and Grimmjow…well let's just say that he was getting seriously frustrated and wanted nothing but to hold Ulquiorra in his arms; and trying to find a way into the house was getting in the way of that. He walked up the porch and to the front door; he looked back at his friends with a knowing smile on his face.

They all looked confused but Grimmjow took a step back, lifted his foot, and slammed it against the door. Everyone half expected the door would just stay in place I mean it was one of those wooden doors, and Grimmjow just knocked it down with only his foot.

"Well that always works," Shiro deadpanned as he walked up the porch followed by the others. Once they were all inside the first thing they all noticed was the noise coming from down the hallway to their left. Then there was a scream it sounded like someone was getting tortured but it came from upstairs, they all looked at each other. There was another cry from down the hallway and Shiro's ear's perked up, he knew that voice.

"Ichigo!" he darted the hallway with Ggio and the rest following. Shiro was through the door in second and stopped dead in his track. There lay Ichi on the bed getting fucked by some blonde will this huge dark guy had his dick in Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow got there just in time to see Shiro grabbing a fistful of blond hair and pulling hard making the guy fall to the ground. Then Ggio came out of nowhere and kicked the other guy right in the face. Grimmjow and Nnoitra just looked at each other before walking inside; they walked over the blondie and went straight to where Shiro was who holding his brother tightly.

"Ichi you okay?" Shiro asked as he brushed the tears away from his brother's face. "B….But you gotta find Ulquiorra," he said. "A….Aizen he**—**"Yyfordt where the hell did you put my gun?" Szayel asked as he walked in the room. Nnoitra looked over at the pink-haired guy and he instantly knew who he was.

"You," he said simply as he took a step forward. Grimmjow could tell what was about to happen and he was pretty sure he didn't want to be in the room when it happened.

"Shiro…..Ggio and your brother home," Grimmjow stated seriously as he looked over at the three, he took the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Ggio.

"B…..But Gri**—"**I said go!" Grimmjow seethed. He watched as they left the room in a hurry but Shiro stopped in the doorway.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said. Grimmjow smiled at this, "I'll try not to but I can't promise ya," he replied. Once they left he looked back over to Nnoitra who had death grip over Szayel's neck the kids face turning blue.

"Same goes to you," Grimmjow said, Nnoitra looked back at his friend a confused look on his face. The other sighed, "Don't do anything that you'll regret," he said simply. With that said he walked out the room to go find Ulquiorra.

**-Gin- **

He was just walking back into his room when he saw Aizen come from out his room a look of pleasure on his face but then he saw the slight annoyance on it too. Being the nosy person he was he walked back out his room and fell into step with Aizen.

"What's the matter Aizen?" Gin asked nicely. He got a cold glare from the brunette, "Gin you're telling me that you didn't hear all that noise coming from downstairs?" Aizen asked as he stopped in his tracks to look at Gin seriously.

"Hmmm not really?" Gin said honestly he was too caught up thinking about Aizen…..the brunette has been on his mind a lot lately. He watched as Aizen just shook his head in disproval as he walked down the steps. He reaches the end of the steps and stared at his broken down door, which could be strong enough to knock down that big door he thought.

"Eh what's this someone did break in…guess your pet's little boyfriend is here to rescue him," Gin mused.

"Will see," was all Aizen said before he started to look around for the intruder. Gin did as well but for some reason he was really hoping that Grimmjow would find Ulquiorra and take him away from Aizen, so he could have some time alone with him.

**-Grimmjow- **

It was the first time that Grimmjow had ever seen a house with two staircases; I mean this Aizen guy must be fucking rich to have two staircases. He was going to go up the one that was by the living room but went against it and went the other way. Come to find out that there was another one beside the kitchen so he went up there instead. Be as quiet as he could he went up the steps quiet as a cat, when he reached the top he pulled his gun out.

He walked down the hallway and checked every room, but then he heard voices coming from the stair. Without thinking he ran inside a room and closed the door as quietly as he could, he then looked around room. It was pretty big must be the master bedroom he thought, he then noticed that somebody was lying on the bed.

He walked over to see who it was and he completely dropped his gun. "Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he pushed Ulquiorra's raven hair away from his face, he actually flinched because he face was so hot. He shook the others shoulder so he could wake up, as soon as he touched his shoulder Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open.

"NO…please Aizen not again!" he cried in terror. Grimmjow looked wide-eyed at his boyfriend, what the hell did that Aizen bastard do to him.

"Ulquiorra calm done its me….its Grimmjow," he said as he grabbed the others face so he could directly into the emerald eyes.

"G…Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said softly, Grimmjow smiled fondly and out of nowhere Ulquiorra flung his arms around his shoulders.

"T….Take me away from here," Ulquiorra cried out his tears soaking up his shirt. "P….Please!" he cried again.

This nearly made Grimmjow cry, seeing Ulquiorra like this was heartbreaking. "Don't worry Ulquiorra were getting out of here right now," Grimmjow said as he picked Ulquiorra up off the bed. As soon as he was situated in Grimmjow's arm, the door burst opened almost causing Grimmjow to drop Ulquiorra back on the bed.

"You won't be taking my pet anywhere so I think you should set him back down before I shoot you," Aizen said coolly, his gun pointed right at Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow wasn't fazed at all….so this is Aizen the bastard who caused Ulquiorra so much pain. He set Ulquiorra back down on the bed and straightened back out to look Aizen right in the eye.

"Now you could leave right now and not get killed or you could take him and get killed," Aizen said haughtily. Grimmjow looked to the floor and saw his gun, he just needed one distraction and he could get it without getting his head blown off. He then saw Nnoitra behind Gin who was standing next to Aizen he didn't know what Nnoitra had in his hands but it looked pretty heavy.

"Or I can take my _boyfriend _and get the hell out of here," Grimmjow said boldly. He saw Aizen smirk at this, he took a step forward and Grimmjow gave Nnoitra a knowing look. He watched as he raised the vase (a real expensive looking one) over Gin head and hit him hard. The loud cracking sound echoed throughout the whole room. Aizen took his eyes away from Grimmjow to look at Gin and in that time Grimmjow picked up his gun; ran over to Aizen and knocked him to the floor.

Ulquiorra watched from the bed what was going on, even though his vision was still a little blurry he could tell that Grimmjow had Aizen pinned to the floor. Nnoitra was just stepping over Gin and was now looking over at me.

"Nnoitra take Ulquiorra and get out of here," Grimmjow yelled as he struggled to keep Aizen down. Nnoitra did what he was told and picked up Ulquiorra off the bed he was just making it to the door when Grimmjow was thrown across the room. Nnoitra looked back to see Aizen reaching for his gun, he looked back at Grimmjow who a little dazed for a minute.

"D….Don't let him die….please," Ulquiorra begged as he looked over at Grimmjow. Nnoitra had to think fast, Grimmjow told him to get Ulquiorra out of there, but then he can't just let Grimmjow die. He set Ulquiorra down by the door and went back over to Aizen just when he was going to knock the brunette down there was loud bang. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared wide-eyed at Nnoitra he watched as the tall boy fall to the floor, a puddle of blood forming under him.

"Karma's a bitch huh," Yyfordt asked as he looked down at the guy who killed his brother. Aizen turned back to see Yyfordt with a smile on his face.

"How nice of you to join us," he said with a small smile. Aizen turned back to Grimmjow who was just getting up from the floor holding his stomach. The gun was pointed at his chest now, Ulquiorra watched in horror as Aizen put his finger on the trigger.

Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow look at him….like it was the last time he would see him. He knew what was about to happen, he knew. Aizen turned to look back at Ulquiorra, a smile on his face.

"Remember who you belong to"….he pulled the trigger, "my dear pet."

**FIN**

**As I said before there will be a sequel so don't trip. Oh make sure you guys review (unless you want me to go on complete anger rant again) and nobody wants that ne?**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


End file.
